THE HOTNESS: A Teen Pride and Prejudice Fan Fiction
by Summer Day99
Summary: When Aussie bad boy Darcy and pretty, outspoken Paige meet up, sparks fly in this romantic high school Pride and Prejudice fan fiction. The Hotness (Sunrise#2) is also the second (mostly unedited!) fiction in the Sunrise series beginning with Pride & Princesses and ending with Popular. The Hotness follows many of the scenes in Pride & Prejudice updating them to an LA high school.
1. Darcy Equals Hot

**Chapter One**

**Darcy Equals Hot**

It was a perfect September Day when two new seniors; Darcy and Ryan, graced the halls of Sunrise High School for the first time.

They were tall, tanned and handsome but the slightly taller one, Darcy Donovan, had coal black hair, eyes the color of deepest ocean and the gait of a movie star down on his luck.

I have to admit, even though he was a (much) older man and he was seriously cute, that Darcy had a cold and distant air about him. He made all the freshman girls part their newly formed cliques and gossip as he walked by. I looked a little extra long after he turned away and his friend smiled at me. But Darcy only gave a slight smile to his friend because he was used to "younger girls" crushing on him. He said _that_ disdainfully too, as if I were barely a teen and certainly lacked "common sense."

From that moment on, I thought Darcy acted like a tool as he checked his Twitter while the rest of the freshman girls (and a few boys) stared. Not me. I'd moved on already. I was busy writing the first lines of my most excellent teen novel on my iPhone.

This is how our school works.

The main clique, The Princesses (of which I am the most junior member – a member by birth, I should add but please don't think that makes me a snob), all googled him (of course). We found out he'd just parted company with his former manager, Dustin Jones. There was a picture of Dustin on the internet. He wore a bored expression above his goatee and had his arms around two very spacey looking girls.

One gossip site noted: Born in Sydney, In his country of birth (Australia), Darcy Donovan is a reluctant superstar. Mr Darcy has acted in at least a dozen locally produced web-i-sodes of a reality TV drama called_ Rich Boys from Down Under… _and so it went on.

Well, I could assure them that here at Sunrise hardly anyone knew him. He might be in the process of putting the finishing touches on his first "album" and reportedly have "no room in his life to handle any more fans" and be "so over" the music industry he was "taking a break" (even though he was barely eighteen) but he certainly didn't seem to lack a good PR person.

It seemed like Ryan Bingley was Darcy's best friend. Ryan had hair that shone in the sun and a disposition to match. Ryan also had a twin sister, Mackenzie, who was Ryan's double in looks but his opposite in temperament.

From the first Mackenzie wanted to be a Princess. And from the first, Mackenzie acted nice enough to be invited. Unfortunately, because I was the youngest and newest member of the group, my vote only counted once.

It wasn't long before Mackenzie was in with the "in" crowd, but I'm getting ahead of myself as usual…

The most important thing to know is that around the time that Darcy arrived a new girl (and her sisters) transferred to Sunrise from the wrong side of town – and that's putting it nicely. Paige Bennet had not a clue how to be fashionable on that first day. Since she was a junior so it was hard to believe she was that clueless. I'm here stating it, for the record and I'm nothing if not honest. That's another reason I trail around after Mackenzie. I get so much information it's important for the novel I'm writing. The new girl had an older sister (a senior) who was quiet and pretty and a middle sister (Senta) who was dull and younger sisters (Sia and Rebel) who were, let's just say, party girls.

I'll tell you about the Bennet sisters, though, once I've introduced the Bingley twins. Here's what I quickly learned about Mackenzie Bingley.

Mackenzie was a professional queen bee and she immediately wanted to rule the Princesses and take over from the most senior princess, Melody Mitford. Melody's Dad was being transferred to London, England so she wouldn't have long to wait. Mackenzie had been a queen bee at all her previous schools (_The Sydney School for Rich Princesses_ and _The Los Angeles High School For Young Ladies_, were just two of the previous high schools she'd been expelled from).

What Mackenzie lacked in academic skills, she made up for in attitude. She ruled her friends with fear. Her pattern was the same wherever she went; infiltrate the main social groups, make herself indispensable to them, divide, and conquer. It always worked. I state for the record, Mackenzie was pretty but she was all surface.

Inside, there was something lacking that even she couldn't locate.

You might wonder how I know everything. Well, I have a long history with Sunrise, since even before I was born. My family have always lived here. My older sister was Mouche Mackintosh. I'm not sure if some of my memories of her are just from photographs or what people have told me (she was more than ten years my senior), but I feel her presence here sometimes, even though she's been gone a long time. My sister also went to this school and was a founding member of The Princesses. The Princesses (me, Honey and Veronica are the only freshman members) always know who is who and what is what. I have to say, although I have a passion for dance, fashion and theatre (just like my sister) I'm definitely the most intellectual of my trinity of close friends. Honey is the most popular and Veronica is the most studious.

So, I felt like I'd be letting the side down if I was immune to the charms of the hottest guy in school but it was obvious, from the first time I saw them together (yelling at each other, of course) that Darcy Donovan and Paige Bennet (though everyone called her 'the girl from the wrong side of the tracks') were going to become an unexpectedly 'it' couple.

At least, that's the way it was supposed to be in my imaginary teen Austen world. I was reading _Pride and Prejudice_ (I'd consider myself an advanced reader for my age) on my e-reader. I was literally up to ten percent when a real story began to unfold around me, creating more than one serious diversion between me and my intellectual property...


	2. Mackenzie Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Mackenzie**

First things first, as Honey would say. She talks, I write, Veronica listens.

The only person Mackenzie truly liked, (apart from her twin brother who obviously shared the same DNA), was Darcy. Mackenzie had idolized him since she was a little girl and all through her middle school journals she'd written things like, _I wonder what Darcy would do? _and_ Darcy is so hot / Darcy is the hottest boy I've ever met / Darcy is a rock star. He is the one, the only, the hotness_.

Wow, Mackenzie was years older than us but she was clearly "far more deluded" as Honey, who is aiming to be the most popular girl in school by her junior year, would say.

Mackenzie was supposed to arrive with her brother that first day of school but she had an appointment with her hairdresser, Marvin Markin and that took priority.

Marvin was the most notable stylist in Rodeo Drive. He had bright orange hair and simply could not be kept waiting. Mackenzie was lucky to get in on a cancellation. School would have to be postponed. Mackenzie's schedule of foils and straightening tongs was far more important than classes. After all, she reasoned, you never get a second chance to make a good first impression.

I read all of this in the notes Mackenzie had scribbled on the back of her History folder and left carelessly on a lunch room table for me to gather and carry the next day.

Oh, I forgot to tell you, from then on, she designated me her 'freshman helper' and I played along so I could keep the others informed. I think it's because I wear glasses that everyone thinks I'm smart. Honey and Veronica have been trying to encourage me to wear contacts. I'm allergic so I'm not going there – yet. Besides, as freshman, we don't date and our lives are not nearly as eventful as Mackenzie's and the other seniors were sure to be, so I enjoyed following Mackenzie around. Up to a point.

Besides, I'm going to be an actress first, before I fall in love, then a writer: AWW. I write ActressWriterWhatever on my home page. At the moment I'm researching my role as a teenage intellectual queen bee. I'm basing my character on Veronica and a freshman mathlete I know. My audition is not for two weeks so this gives me heaps of time to sleuth.

"You need to start wearing contacts," Mackenzie advised me after we met (as if she were the inventor of style). "In color, I'd say blue. It'll brighten your eyes," Mackenzie assured me. I nodded. I knew I'd be thrown out of her potential inner sanctum if I openly disagreed with her.

Let's leave Mackenzie at _Marvin Markin's Hair Salon for Fashionable Teens_ (I did) and focus instead on her brother Ryan and his hotsicle best friend, Darcy. Mackenzie paid for my cab to school that day so I arrived in style just as the newbies created quite a stir in the hallway by showing up. Fame preceded them, Darcy reasoned. It was always the same:

"Always a feast, never a famine. I'm so over it." I heard him say distinctly to Ryan as he slammed his locker door again.

Ryan and Darcy complimented each other perfectly because they both came from a far flung, misunderstood and ancient part of the world – Australia. I looked it up on a google map during recess. It's very orange. The center of their vast country of origin was largely red and uninhabited and although the coastline cities were modern and densely populated, the boys carried with them the look of bored, ruggedness on the hunt for action. There were tons of things in Australia that could kill you (like snakes and spiders) so Darcy and Ryan were like kings of their species – they'd survived to visit civilization – our school in Los Angeles.

And yet, Darcy persisted in boasting.

"Sure, America is a large country, but we've seen cattle stations just as big as the ranches in Texas: our own back yards, for one thing."

What I'm saying, of course, is that it took A LOT to impress them.

Their fathers both worked for The Bank of Australia (some people said they owned it) and the boys had never known anything but luxury: swimming all year round, tennis in summer, skiing in Falls Creek during winter, sailing in spring, horse riding when they weren't driving their extremely expensive sports cars.

Even though they were sent away from their lush six storied homes and private boy's schools on the shores of Sydney Harbor to one of the many far-flung family-owned cattle ranches where life was harsh and the weather was even harsher, during school vacations (to 'toughen them up' according to their fathers), they had an aura of 'poshness' about them. They acted, quite frankly, superior and although the Princesses were taken by them, we weren't 'taken in' by them – especially the taller one. That one was Darcy, obviously.


	3. New Girl Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**New girls**

Into this mix of the young, the new and the entitled, came the new girls. The Bennets had just moved to LA from somewhere in the Midwest. Paige, the girl who seemed to draw Darcy's attention immediately in the lunch room, dressed plainly in jeans and an old college sweater. She dragged her dark curls back in a messy ponytail and wore glasses and unfashionable clothes. But I've seen all the classic teen films, especially _Some Kind of Wonderful_ and she was clearly hiding the pretty beneath the surface.

Her older sister Shiloh was both beautiful and pristine. She wore semi-fashionable clothes and was regularly stopped on LA streets by scouts wanting to sign her up for modeling classes (her father didn't approve and Shiloh hated to rock the boat).

At first sight, Mackenzie was jealous of the older Bennet girls, until she saw the younger ones. Senta (the middle sister) was as quiet and unassuming as a mouse and Sia and Rebel (the younger ones) were outrageous and notorious down to the ripped black stockings and denim jean shorts they insisted on changing into after they'd left the house in the mornings.

Meanwhile, it had become clear that the newbie boys were stuck in the wrong place.

"It's either this or home schooling and I'm not having that on! Just an excuse for teenage boys to bludge away an entire semester. No way!" Darcy's father was way overwhelming as I'm sure you've gathered by his strange Australian yelling.

Even though Darcy and Ryan were supposed to have been enrolled at an exclusive New York boarding school for the semester in a moment of sublime (some thought divine) intervention, the enrolment forms had gone astray. They were both posted by Darcy's father's short sighted personal assistant, Macey, and Macey had posted them to the wrong place.

Usually, strings would be pulled. Unfortunately, in this case, no string could be pulled until the following semester.

Macey kept her job because she was 'like family' and according to Mr Darcy, Sunrise High would 'toughen them up'. Darcy and Ryan's parents promptly relocated to New York for the school semester, promising to commute every weekend. Both Darcy and Ryan were mostly left in the hands of their respective lawyer-guardians and housekeepers. It was a good thing their houses were adjacent to each other in Beverly Hills and part of a gated community that looked down on parts of Sunrise central. They hung out like brothers, every day.

They couldn't believe some lame, artistically orientated establishment was the only place they could go at the eleventh hour. It was precisely because Sunrise High had an arts program that there were extra places for boys. Not many boys put the arts program down as their first preference.

And so both boys were enrolled at Sunrise and Darcy, in particular, had the wrong attitude. His Dad's housekeeper, Macey, was his formal guardian whilst his parents resided in Los Angeles. Macey had known Darcy since he was a baby and could do no wrong in her eyes.

Nevertheless, Darcy thought it would be easy. He thought he could just *"bludge" away the entire semester doing nothing. (*Bludge is an Australian-English word for 'doing nothing.')

Ryan went along with most of his friend's suggestions. It was easier that way.

Neither Darcy nor Ryan had ever attended a State (or Public) school.

"It's so low class," Darcy complained.

And Darcy was over it even before he and Ryan rocked up in his Dad's Ferrari, parked it with an arrogant screech of the wheels and walked towards the school gates. Ryan, on the other hand, was excited.

"I think it looks like fun," Ryan noted as he pulled up his sunglasses.

During his first weekend in LA, Ryan had noticed an extremely pretty girl named Shiloh, standing in line at the local Sunrise cinema. He'd been too shy to talk to her but he overheard her conversation with her younger sister about the school they attended. It was called Sunrise. Ryan was hoping Shiloh would be in one of his classes since she looked about the same age as him and he was sure he saw a girl just like her walking through the front gate.

On that first day of school, even after the bell rang, peeps stared.

On the second day, peeps swooned - even though Darcy had decided to lie low and not draw attention to himself. Only six freshman dared to ask him for his autograph.

"I don't usually do this," he shrugged reluctantly as he scrawled his name and the girls ran off screaming.

Ryan shook his head and laughed. Darcy's ego was more inflated than ever. It never occurred to Darcy that his pushy manager had hired the girls to act like his professional fans for a week.

If I was to be completely honest I'd have to say Darcy, being older by three months, taller and richer, was cuter than Ryan (who was cute enough already to have been stopped on the street in The Grove and given the card of a casting scout who asked him if he'd ever been interested in acting). When he told his best friend Darcy about this, Darcy scoffed and laughed so hard that Ryan was resigned to placing the card at the bottom of his desk drawer.

On the third day, teachers told the new boys they'd have to open up their folders and do some work. The boys just shrugged. Ryan smiled while he did this as he liked to get along with everybody. Darcy, on the other hand, got up and left the classroom without a hall pass. He had a phone call to make.

'Later,' was all he said as Mrs Tartt tried to stop him.

Paige Bennet, an honor's student from a humble background, noted in her journal at lunch that day; _Darcy Donovan is the most obnoxious boy I've ever met. _

He'd collided with her in the hallway and had pushed her out of the way without even apologizing.

"I'm so over rude, arrogant jocks who think they are it," she told her sister and confidant, Shiloh.

"His friend's cute though," Shiloh whispered with a smile.

"Where do they even come from?" Paige asked. "They are so conceited."

When Paige heard Darcy speak he had a deep, rich, almost-English sounding accent as he said something about a girl named Blair. Typical, Paige thought, guys like him had a woman in every port. Her arty aunt Tia, who lived in New York City, would have agreed.


	4. New School Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**New School**

Back at school the following week, Paige overheard Darcy say how lame it was that their new high school "didn't even have a swimming pool." His friend nodded and Paige couldn't believe how entitled they sounded. She'd heard Australians weren't at all socially particular but these two really broke the mold.

"Honestly, you'd think they were titled aristocrats, the way they act," Paige told Shiloh, who nodded and smiled happily at the group walking by.

That group was The Princesses, and we were already thinking about voting Shiloh in.

Plenty of clubs had asked Darcy and Ryan to join but Darcy didn't like being mobbed. Even so, he looked lonely and miserable sitting, waiting for Ryan to join him at recess. He was thinking how much more fun he'd have helping to drive cattle across the Simpson Desert back in Australia or going to New York to film another web series when his younger sister, Blair, called him again on his cell. Blair was in rehab for obsessive compulsive disorder issues, amongst other things.

Darcy rushed outside to take Blair's call. He didn't like to neglect her since she suffered from depression and low self-esteem. He'd already had his cell confiscated once by some overzealous teacher who didn't understand (it wasn't Darcy's way to explain his personal issues) and he didn't want to risk detention again.

As he stood by his locker in the hallway, the youngest Bennet sisters came running outside to gossip about a text one of them had received from a boy. Darcy was irritated by their behavior. Sia Bennet's language was bad but Rebel's fashion sense was worse. Darcy blocked the sound in his right ear and was glad that at least _his_ sister would never act so loud and embarrassing in public.

After Darcy finished his call, he walked inside to finish his lunch. The Bennet sisters were all seated at a table by then and still gossiping. Rebel looked up at him with food in her mouth and laughed as if he were the joke and not her.

"Revolting," Darcy said of the cafeteria food after he took a bite of his pizza. "I'm going to ask Macey to make me something edible to bring tomorrow."

Ryan smiled.

"Mine's pretty good, actually," Ryan said, chewing happily.

"I like it here," Ryan confided to Darcy, "the girls are cute and the open spaces on the freeways and in the suburbs remind me of home. What an amazing country! I can't wait to drive Route 66 and go exploring over summer."

"Whatever," Darcy said. He hated to show enthusiasm. It was totally uncool but he grudgingly had to admit the US was one of the most beautiful places on earth from some of the travels he'd done with his family across country as he was growing up. It didn't stop him missing where he was from, though. The view overlooking Sydney Harbor first thing in the morning was one of the most spectacular on the planet and Darcy longed to show it off to his friends someday. Looking over at the table of mis-matched sisters, the two older, good-looking and studious ones and the unruly younger ones, he doubted he'd meet anyone suitable here.

"_And remember Darcy, to make a friend, you have to be a friend,"_ Macey had warned him when he was six.

_Yeah, whatever_, Darcy thought. "Who are they?" he asked Ryan.

"They are the Bennet sisters. The eldest, Shiloh, is in my home room. I think she's nice."

Darcy rolled his eyes.

"That's all I need, my best friend going gaga for some local girl. Who am I supposed to hang out with if you hook up with her? Mackenzie?" Darcy laughed at his own joke.

At that moment, Rebel flicked a bread roll at Sia, whilst Senta (who wore glasses and was so named because, being the middle child, she was at the center of the family), glowered at both of her younger siblings as she highlighted pages of her dictionary.

Darcy noticed Ryan's admiration in his voice and the way he smiled at Shiloh. Then Darcy looked in horror again at the youngest girl, Rebel. It was like that moment in _Marley and Me_ when the couple found out Marley was the tear away of the litter. The Bennets were trouble.

"Well, her sisters have a lot to learn about eating in public. I can't believe there is anyone to friend here…"

"Cheer up, the cafeteria is half empty. Besides, the Bennet sisters are by far the cutest girls I've seen since we arrived in Beverly Hills."

"Mmm… The eldest is overly pretty. She looks too smiley, almost to the point of stupidity and the middle one is too smart looking. She wears glasses when she reads, she studies too much. The second-eldest is pretty enough but she has no style and speaks her mind too loudly. She's obviously judgemental. Did you see the way she just looked at me? ..."

_It takes one to know one_, Ryan thought.

"I doubt we'll meet any girls I could bring home to grandfather."

"Oh, I'd forgotten about the wedding vows…" Ryan laughed.

"Don't remind me."

Darcy had just received a letter from his cray cray grandfather, upping the stakes. Again, he offered Darcy the first part of his inheritance at twenty- one_, an entire sixty thousand acre cattle station, only _if he was engaged to be married. Darcy knew he'd have to find or hire a suitable girl to present as his 'steady' by summer.

"I doubt there are even two suitable girls in the whole school worth dating."

"You could always go online."

"My grandfather could trace that in minutes…"

"You could always date Mackenzie…"

"I'd rather stick pins in my toes. She's such a viper. My fake girlfriend needs to at least _appear_ legit. I doubt I have any chance of fooling him at all with Mackenzie." Darcy had no intention of ever getting married. He liked the idea of playing the field… forever, but his grandfather was old fashioned and believed in long engagements and even longer marriages.

"Early marriages and lots of children create stability within the family," he'd informed Darcy's father.

"With your attitude," Ryan told him, "I doubt any woman would be willing to go along with your game."

"Most people are willing to do anything for money. But you're right. It would be better if she actually thinks I like her…"

"Whatever," Ryan shrugged. "Anyway, it's in our best interests to make friends."

"Agreed."

"That's why I've already signed us up for the soccer team and the school play. Oh, and it says here they're doing a G-rated version of _Spring Awakening_."

"You can't be serious."

"Sure, they've taken out all the adult themes and profanity."

"What's left?"

"Melodies? No, it says here they took out the songs too, so they don't have to pay for the rights. They're just basing it on the original story. Cheer up Darcy. We both like to perform, right?"

"Are you serious? Plays are just so…"

"So what?"

"They're for girls, Ryan: girls and girly-boys. Not for us. I'm taking debate."

"Debate's not a great way to meet your future wife…" Ryan said sarcastically. "You need to meet women who aren't... overly academic."

Darcy nearly choked on his soda.

"And make friends in general…"

"Friends? You mean like her?"

Darcy pointed to Shiloh and in that moment Paige also looked up. Darcy hated to admit it, but when Paige stared straight at him with her blue stare and glossy pout, it was like he'd been hit by a bolt of lightning. What a cliché. He almost hated himself for feeling the way he did. If he knew what he felt he'd be able to describe it as… an opposite attraction. Didn't Macey always tell him, _"in love, like meets like?"_

Whatever.

Darcy averted his glance and reminded himself it would be foolish to be diverted from his fake girlfriend hunting task and side tracked by the threat of romance.

It bothered Darcy that Paige Bennet's challenging stare had unnerved him. He couldn't shake the idea that she'd overheard his comment about _Spring Awakening_ (she took drama class along with me) and that she was somehow judging him – way too harshly.

He checked his schedule: debate class.

"I think this afternoon is going to be… fun," Ryan offered.

"You can't be serious. I don't know how we ended up here but it feels like the end of days…"

"Darcy, I'm reading the athletics schedule and it sounds good. We go to practice after try-outs tomorrow. I really think this new school is going to be the making of us, mate…"

"And I feel like leaving right about now," Darcy stood up, pulled his shades back over his eyes and slumped past the Bennet sisters, ignoring Paige as he left the room.


	5. The Bennet Sisters Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**The Bennet Sisters **

"Did you see that? He just brushed past us and almost knocked my folder off the table," Paige Bennet said.

"Is he the new boy with the yummy accent?"

"Yes. Apparently being polite is not high on his list of priorities."

"You should give him a chance."

"Why?"

"We go to the same school. That means we're going to be seeing a lot of those boys."

"Well I don't like the dark haired one. He thinks he's so handsome. He looks like he eats girls for breakfast and spits them out for lunch. He looks like a typical sexist, arrogant… "

"You better find a way to get along with him. He's in your debate class," Shiloh added, looking up from her schedule.

"Great, just what I need - a boy who thinks he's not only prettier than me, but smarter to boot."

"He can't be all bad, Paige. His friend seems… so nice," Shiloh assured her sister.

"You've spoken to him?"

"Not yet, but I'm about to. He put his name down for _Spring Awakening_. By the way, I put yours down too."

"Great," Paige said, as if it wasn't.

Shiloh, if I gave you the right impression, was dreamy and sweet and kind. Paige was not as easy to like upon first impressions. Most girls were threatened by her. She was pretty (though she tried to hide it) and she had ambition. Paige Bennet wanted to be the first woman in her family to go to law school. Paige was a bit of a high achieving control freak, I'd have to state for the record, but she was also a girl Veronica, Honey and I grew to look up to over time. Right from the start, she spoke her mind. I just wished she matched it with the right shade of lipstick.

The next morning, Sia and Rebel raced off to their home rooms with me. Senta, on the other hand had wandered off to her morning prayer group, _The Praise & Worshipfuls,_ and then to the music department where her first lesson – piano – would be presided over by her new favorite teacher, Mr Benz. Mr Benz was widely thought of as being not entirely unfortunate-looking. I'd say he was passably cute.

Meanwhile, Shiloh and Paige headed to their connecting homerooms. Paige was still unable to pull her head out of the novel she was reading, all about a young girl who wanted to rule the world but her evil Uncle, who already ruled the world, wouldn't let her and didn't think her capable and tried to lock her in a tower forever. But the girl escaped and got revenge…


	6. The Homeroom Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

**Homeroom **

Darcy spent his first boring moments of home room seated in the back row scratching the initials of all his exes into his desk. There were a lot of them. He had no idea why his relationships didn't work out. Perhaps young females had better value systems because the minute he told them about the stuff with his grandfather and asked them to sign a confidentiality agreement – they generally dumped him. This time he wouldn't be so stupid. This time he'd pretend to be really in love with the lucky girl he chose to take to Australia for the summer vacay.

While they waited for Mrs Tartt, Darcy's worst nightmare showed up with a late pass.

Rys Wickam. What a jerk.

Rys's father had been Darcy's business partner – controller of their Los Angeles business empire for quite a while until it all went wrong.

There was an empty seat next to Paige and Rys headed straight for it.

_Typical,_ Darcy thought.

Paige smiled at Rys who whispered, "I didn't know I'd meet such a babe in this place… He pulled out his cell, "…wanna friend?"

Paige saw Darcy looking up anxiously and immediately smiled at Rys who was tall, blonde and handsome and nodded to Rys. Rys could easily pull off this hottie pose he had going on. _At least some boys have a sense of humor_, Paige thought, as she glanced defiantly back at Darcy Donovan. Darcy could learn a thing or two from Rys' easygoing friendly manner.

Paige considered the moment. It was only boys who didn't know her who dared try to chat her up. Rys would surely learn soon enough that she had the rep for being "an ice queen" (wasn't that how Dan Devitt – previous town tool and high school sexpert - had described her after she'd agree to date him – once?) That was at her previous school in New Mexico. He'd lied about that date afterwards telling anyone who was interested that Paige was easy. It had taken Paige an entire semester to win back her reputation as a studious, serious girl. Paige hoped things would be different in a new town and she wasn't about to just hand her trust to another teenage boy who'd trash talk her behind her back.

Besides, the second Bennet sister was all about her studies.

Paige wanted to go to Harvard. Her mother was very disapproving. Mrs Bennet thought girls had the greatest potential to find happiness in home and family life. Paige's domestic situation was like a Jane Austen novel. Nevertheless, Paige was into extra-curricular activities. Becoming captain of debate team would look great on all her applications and there was not another junior who would dare to challenge her.

Rys Wickam, busy texting under the desk, was clearly more interested in social networking than study. He was unlikely to be interested in academic credentials and Darcy was busy scratching initials, playing the 'bad boy', as if he didn't already have 'conformist' practically tattooed on his forehead.


	7. Debate class Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Debate class**

"Yada yada yada," Darcy whispered as study hall became English class elective - debate club. Only Me (I had permission to sit in on the class during my study hall to collect Mackenzie's notes), Paige, Darcy, Shiloh, Ryan and Rys stayed in their places. We were reading on our cell phones as we waited for the combined English-debate class. Actually, Paige was writing notes and Ryan and Shiloh were smiling at each other – again.

Darcy sighed under his breath and rudely stretched his legs. Paige flicked her dark hair off her face and rolled it into a bun. Darcy put his feet on the window sill close by his desk until the teacher entered the room and he quickly removed them. He didn't realize he'd have both homeroom _and_ an elective with the annoying Paige.

Their debate teacher, a scholastic looking woman named Mrs Tartt who'd taught at Sunrise forever and was married to another teacher, arrived with her folder pages falling all over the floor. Rys and Shiloh helpfully offered to pick up the papers. Darcy just sat stony silent and chewed the end of a pencil.

"Weirdo," Rys whispered under his breath as he moved back to sit beside Paige. Paige's lack of response was evidence of her agreement.

The junior and senior classes were studying Shakespeare in English this semester but on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays some of the students elected debate class instead.

"Before we start on topics, we need to establish who is going to be captain of debate team this semester since our last captain just went on to Harvard."

Mrs Tartt was clearly thrilled as she glanced at the former senior whose photo made up the previous year's winning team.

"I have only one applicant's name put forward. So, Paige Bennet is elected if the captaincy goes unopposed."

Mrs Tartt looked around the room. Such a lack of competition wasn't good for anybody, Mrs Tartt reasoned.

Someone groaned. The class looked relatively disinterested. Only Paige and a couple of seniors (and me) took debate club at all seriously.

Ryan knew it would be good for his friend to become involved in this class. He knew, when Darcy spoke, it was without prejudice and his usual uncaring persona because he'd witnessed this phenomenon before when they'd been at boarding school together. Darcy spoke, people listened. He had the makings of a great speaker. After all, he had ambition. Before he ran his own cattle station, he planned to finish law school.

Ryan knew this and with barely a moment's hesitation, he raised his hand and said, "Darcy Donovan is running for captain too."

Darcy and Paige both looked horrified.

"Ah… (he looked at his schedule because he'd barely bothered to read his nondescript teacher's name prior to this) don't you have to have already been a member of the team for six months?"

"Ah, no," Mrs Tartt replied, "It doesn't say anything about those requirements here – only that the captain must be a junior or a senior at Sunrise High School – so, that's you and I'll write your name here… Ah, let's see, Darcy Donovan – yes, now it's so wonderful to see all my students engaged in appropriate activities for the semester…"

Mrs Tartt went on to list every student and their 'activities' with a special smile for the delightful Shiloh and her charming new companion, Ryan. Mrs Tartt then wished all of her students were as easy going as those two. She knew you shouldn't play favorites but after all these years, it was hard not to warm to some students more than others. The new boy, Darcy, reminded Mrs Tartt so much of another boy she'd taught years ago – Mark Knightly. Only Mark's personality was far less... dark. The cloud forming on Darcy Donovan's face belied his (admitted) handsomeness. It had to be said, there was something about his arrogant smile which Mrs Tartt felt mildly disapproving of.

And Paige Bennet? She'd heard all about her from the guidance counselor at her previous school. Paige certainly had some lessons to learn also. Well, that was what school was for. Yes, the competition would be good for both of them.


	8. Teenage Gold Diggers Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Teenage Gold Diggers**

There were two shocks in store for Shiloh and Paige the next day in the cafeteria. Firstly, we, The Princesses, formally asked them to join their group. Melody was leaving anyway but her father's departure had been delayed. Our head Princess wanted to continue the tradition of making our group exclusive but not 'mean,' and Melody liked Shiloh (and thought she might make leader one day) and Shiloh wouldn't join without Paige – so that's how it all came about. Though Paige told no one she was part of our circle. She sat with Shiloh at lunch and Shiloh took Melody's place when she left, which would have been fine, until Mackenzie started to show her true colors.

_Anyway,_ I blogged, _doesn't exclusivity make us mean by association? _

Shiloh was a bit confused. Paige saw all things clearly. I heard them talking in the locker rooms.

"This group are snobbish and elitist. I want out," Paige said.

"I want to stay in," Shiloh replied, asserting herself for once.

Paige didn't want to hurt her sister but I'm sure she knew we only let her in because we wanted Shiloh to join. Shiloh meant everything to Paige. As well as being a sister, she was her best friend, so that made Paige one of us even if we hadn't formally voted her in.

As I skipped along to art class, there were pictures of the legendary Princess founders – Teegan, Tory, Brooke and Freya who had hoped to one day be real Princesses themselves – in the honor cabinet. It was kind of sad. There were so few possibilities to become an American Princess in their era.

So, after a girlhood of being totally mean, the founding princesses had to settle into suburbia. They were now moms and had become surprisingly nice. They hadn't married real princes (of course) but they had married rich and as far as power went, they had to settle for running the _Parents of the Poshest Bel Air Schools _committee.

I strolled through to my drama class. I wanted to arrive early to practice my audition piece for this new TV show my agent had been bugging me about.

If you read my sister's best friend's memoir (_Pride & Princesses_) you'll know I've been auditioning since I was three. Well, actually, I got a TV commercial and the money I made is in trust and enough to pay my way through college, thanks to my sister and her best friend, Phoebe. It's only recently that my interest in auditioning has returned. My manager Thom has gone from tiny office in a backstreet to being attached to the largest acting agency in a fancy part of LA. He leaves messages all the time for me but I only return them sometimes. It's important he knows I'm not desperate for work.

As I worked away on my audition piece in the empty theatre waiting for class to start, emoting at the top of my voice, Mackenzie began to temporarily lose her mind in another part of the school. She'd surveyed the cafeteria and was contemplating the social structure of the place. Mackenzie concluded, now that Melody was out and Shiloh was in, that her week long grip on power was tenuous.

"They will NOT upstage me with some povvie princess whose fashion sense is at least a season out of date!" Shiloh ranted to the bathroom mirror. Unfortunately the mirror did not reply.

*note to reader: "povvie" = a derogatory word used by Mackenzie to describe her financially challenged rivals. I don't endorse the use of this word. It derives from 'poverty' which is in direct opposition to the affluence of the Bingley and Donovan families.


	9. Votes Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Votes**

On Friday, the captaincy was to be decided. Darcy pretended he didn't care about beating Paige.

As he entered the classroom, he noticed Paige Bennet reviewing her notes, her hair scrunched on top of her head, reading intently. He realized Mackenzie was right. Although he wouldn't know or care about one designer brand from another, it was clear to him that this girl was a hot mess. Emphasis on the hot, she'd make a great fake girlfriend apart from her outspoken personality.

Darcy tried to clear his mind of those inappropriate thoughts. How could he even entertain the idea? All the stress of dealing with his sister's drama had made him delusional. Besides, her siblings were low rent even if she and her sister were passably hot. She was totally unsuitable. He felt quite alarmed that he was even thinking about her again. This meant he'd been thinking about her before. Darcy sat down, confused. Then he remembered this was the day of the captaincy vote and they each had to prepare a speech. Darcy hadn't prepared. He'd been debate champion in Sydney.

At his all boys' school, it had never really occurred to him to think of girls as people – apart from his sister who was obviously a person, albeit an emotionally damaged one. He just considered girls another species, really. Even Mackenzie, though she'd always sucked up to him, was not a person he particularly liked, he merely felt safe around her, familiar. He knew she had a different value system and that aspect of Mackenzie's personality, bothered him.

Darcy sat up straight and watched as Paige took control of the ballots and the handing out of the pencils. Even Darcy wasn't sure why they were going through with this charade. As the new boy, he didn't expect to be made captain. The teacher began:

"Now, it appears Paige does not go unopposed this semester," Miss Tartt noted loudly after the students were seated. At this point Paige had reached Darcy's desk. Paige thought his smile arrogant as he chewed the end of his pencil. Paige, on the other hand, gave him a half-smile and said under her breath, "no need to look so smug."

This astounded Darcy, who'd never really thought of himself that way. He shuffled in his seat and felt quite unsettled by Paige's assertion. He never really spoke to women who challenged him. His own mother had ignored him since he was a little baby. Instead of backing out, as he'd wanted to do, being as disinterested in joining school clubs as he previously was, his interest was heightened by her challenge. Darcy raised his hand. Someone (me) was scribbling it all down and Darcy looked over suspiciously. I smiled to myself. Although Darcy was likely to lose, he would never let Paige think she'd walked all over him without a fight.

The ballot was called and the students folded their pieces of paper, one by one and placed them in the large piggy bank on Mrs Tartt's desk.

"Now, two hundred words each please, while I count the votes. The topic of the day is: _Should we ban all junk food in middle school?_ This half of the class please take the affirmative, the other half take the negative…"

Darcy rolled his eyes and started scratching away on his paper. He'd been given topics just like this at his previous school and they were just as lame. Still, he wouldn't give Paige Bennet the thrill of seeing him look at her so he kept his head down.

As the students wrote, Miss Tartt counted the ballots.

Bored, Darcy finished his draft before everyone else. Even Paige was still writing. He decided to flick the eraser onto the end of his pencil and use Paige's back for target practice. Mrs Tartt was paying no attention to the back row but Paige swung round the moment the eraser hit her back.

"That's harassment… and could you be any more juvenile and attention seeking Darcy Donovan? That's your name, right?" she whispered, "I heard Miss Tartt reading it out."

"Um… yes," Darcy said, his face turning red. He'd wanted her attention but not like this. Paige was a real viper, like one of those venomous snakes he grew up hearing about. Hadn't one crawled all over his grandfather when he'd first travelled to the outback? And hadn't his grandfather lay there in his tent, frozen so the snake could crawl over him without biting?

Before they could whisper again, Mrs Tartt stood up.

"Pens down, class, I'd like to announce a tie. There are two things we could do. I could decide the winner myself, but that would be undemocratic, or we could vote again on Monday – after our candidates have had a chance to do a two minute speech on a topic of my approval.'

The students started to talk amongst themselves. They voted on a new topic.

"Okay, so, Paige and Darcy, unless either of you want to withdraw from the candidacy, I'm going to give you the topic."

Paige shook her head defiantly and Darcy just nodded looking very surprised.

Great, well, we now have Thursday's lesson to look forward to.

The topic is: _Peer Pressure is more Beneficial than Harmful._

Rys Wickam groaned. He'd heard it all before. I smiled to myself. Debate club was getting interesting. I was only sorry I couldn't throw my hat into the ring but freshman weren't allowed. Besides, between being Mackenzie's pretend slave, learning my lines and dance class, I was way too busy.

Paige thought about the topic as she read over it, barely glancing over at Darcy as he walked out of the room.

Rys hung by the door to catch her as she left. "Wait up," he said walking with her. Paige smiled, open to the possibility of a new friend but her mind was on Darcy. She wasn't used to being challenged in this way and she wondered how a new boy had already become so popular – then she realized, it wasn't that Darcy was popular – it's just that maybe she wasn't.

Perhaps it was time to get social.


	10. Priorities Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Priorites and Private conversations**

"I've decided to help with the Bachelor Auction – if you guys still need someone," Paige told her sister.

"Of course, I'll tell Wednesday."

I texted the other girls straight away.

Shiloh was very excited as they took the school bus home that day.

"Not a good look," Mackenzie stated, shaking her head. "I have no idea why you all voted those two in," she added. Of course we'd offered to drive the Bennet sisters home but there were so many of them. The older Bennets were considered attractive and hardworking but they weren't rich and didn't live in a glitzy suburb like Honey (Bel Air) or even the nicest part of Sunrise. They lived, like I said before, on the wrong side of the tracks.

"Do you want a lift, Sweetie?" Mackenzie asked me.

"No, my mom's picking me up after swim practice."

"Oh, cool," Mackenzie said, as if it wasn't. Being a Princess wasn't as much fun as she thought it was going to be.

I laughed at the thought of her when I adjusted my goggles. I couldn't deny our swim coach (we call him Mr Suave), isn't our main reason for participating in the club. He's really old (almost thirty) but relatively cute and his girlfriend hangs out in the bleechers like his personal fan club every afternoon except Fridays. _Some women need to get a life. Whatever. _

As I wrote that into my story it suddenly occurred to me that maybe Mackenzie's meanness was rubbing off on me. That wouldn't be great, would it? My mom wouldn't be proud, so I scribbled it out but I totally think women need to have their own interests outside of their boyfs. (that's short for boyfriends) and husbands, don't you? I'm going to put that under my advice column: _Wednesday's Advice. _I think Honey's got that covered though. I'm just her PA stand in. Honey is by far the most popular freshman. She's pretty in the right way and definitely nice as well. I'm so glad we're friends. I always beat her in swimming races though.

Darcy pulled up into his driveway around the same exact moment as Honey and I were being dropped home.

Mackenzie, having arrived earlier, realized just a glimpse of Darcy's hotness from her upstairs window brightened her day. He glanced up at her through the car window and waved dismissively. He too had trailed the school bus. He was thinking how much he'd hate having to take public transport in LA as he clicked open the garage gates without giving Mackenzie even a backward glance.

That night, in their crowded but clean and comfortable home, the eldest Bennet sisters (who shared a large, fairy light decorated attic bedroom) were talking in their beds.

"Okay, do you want to hear it? I'm ready."

"Of course," Shiloh replied encouragingly. Shiloh was always encouraging. Her real ambitions, however unfashionable to her sister, lay in her heart and her home.

Paige read her speech standing on her bed with Shiloh listening in rapt adoration. When Paige spoke, standing on her bed, it was almost like she was on fire – but in a good way. Paige got quite impassioned about topics whereas Shiloh was always happier sitting quietly and listening.

At the end of Paige's speech, Shiloh clapped.

"Oh, Paige, I think your argument is amazing!"

"Do you Shiloh, really? I mean, I'm not sure about my competition, except that he's an Aussie misogynist, obviously.

"What does that mean?"

"It means he doesn't think girls are as good as boys… just because… we're girls!"

"Oh."

"I didn't think he'd be that popular, but then half the class voted for him. I think it's because I'm too outspoken… not popular…"

"Mmm… but don't you think Ryan's good looking?"

"I suppose so," Paige said hesitantly, lest Shiloh should think she liked him. Ryan was cute, but Paige was way too argumentative for such an easy going boy. He was obviously perfect for Shiloh, though.

"I think he's one of the cutest guys I've ever met," Shiloh added.

"Oh Shiloh, you like him!"

"Uh Huh. I think I do."

"Well, be careful. He and his friend are just so…"

"So what?"

At that question Paige began to smile. She hugged her polka dot pyjama-clad legs and laughed.

"So rich..."

"I overheard Elle saying they are the richest people in the Southern Hemisphere. But I never thought Australians were class conscious. Maybe we're just misinterpreting him. Darcy seems snobbish but maybe he's just shy, like me."

"Maybe… but I doubt it."

"Oh well, I'm sleepy," Shiloh yawned. Paige went to flick the dimmer.

"Remember," Shiloh said, "Tomorrow… don't hide your light."

Paige smiled in the dark.


	11. Drama Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Drama **

A few streets and one social divide away, Darcy was holed up in the huge double bedroom of his swanky Bel Air mansion changing channels on his flat screen television. The butler had the night off. His housekeeper had gone to visit her sister and the house was virtually silent.

Darcy was bored and lonely.

Neither of his parents was home for the weekend – as usual. They'd returned from the east coast for the weekend and his mother was out socializing with the _Ladies Of Bel Air Society_ and his father was 'working late' at the bank's LA office which meant he was probably having an affair with his secretary.

It was up to Darcy to field the call from his fifteen year old sister, Blair, who was being released from her teen rehab center the next day.

"Hey," Darcy said. He felt very protective towards his sister, though it wasn't cool to admit it. She'd been on his mind since school started.

"Hey Darcy, where's mom?" Blair asked hesitantly.

"Oh, she had to rush out – something urgent …"

"Oh… "

"Well, I'll come up to see you tonight, if you're allowed visitors."

"Well, I'm kind of tired now Darcy, but thanks for offering."

Already Blair was beginning to think she could rely on Darcy better than her own parents.

"I'm kind of happy to be getting out of here tomorrow. They say I'm fixed… sort of. Ongoing self-esteem issues from the bullying at an all-girl's school, that kind of thing."

Darcy wasn't sure what to say so he told her about school.

"It sounds like fun," Blair said.

"Well, it's different. There's this debate speech I'm supposed to prepare tonight and there is this girl in my class who is driving me crazy…"

Blair instantly told him that she'd be fine if he wanted to go do that, then she burst into tears and told him that she'd really expected mom to be talking with her tonight.

"You know what? I'm coming over," Darcy said, "the speech can wait. I'll help you pack your things and even stay at the center tonight if I'm allowed, then I can drive you home tomorrow. I think you'll feel happier in the new house – we have all your belongings that have just arrived in a box from Australia."

Blair stopped crying instantly. Darcy was a good brother – the best. As for Darcy, he knew preparing some lame debate for English class would have to take second place to caring for his sister. He was loyal to his family, he understood his priorities and really wasn't quite the uncaring person everyone had mistaken him for.


	12. Statements Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Opening Statements**

Paige was ready bright and early the following morning. She tried not to look too happy when Darcy arrived late to class with shadows under his eyes, looking as if he hadn't bothered to shower.

While Paige got up to speak first, it was clear Darcy was still texting under his desk (even though cell phones in class were banned). Paige smoothed her new plaid skirt over her long knee socks, covered by her sister's best knee high brown boots and walked to the podium anyway.

Paige had wanted to look her best today and Shiloh had insisted on her borrowing the boots even though they had cost Shiloh her entire month's pay working at the ice-creamery in Century City on Saturdays. Paige also smoothed her pony tail because she knew her hair had a tendency towards flyaway unruliness. This, according to _Teen Fash Wow!,_ was not fashion forward.

Try as he might, Darcy sneaked a peak at Paige's stunning new look. Her dark hair was in a high ponytail down her back, her entire outfit was freshly steamed and color co-ordinated. She clearly wore mascara to, "bring out her eyes." She looked hot. But how could that be? He was the only hot one.

Darcy looked away because he didn't want her to think any more highly of herself than she already did. Darcy's long black jeaned legs, stretched out from under the desk as he yawned slightly. Just before Paige began to speak, he made a man-sigh and placed his hand over his mouth.

The entire class laughed but Mrs Tartt was reviewing notes so Darcy's behavior was overlooked. Then, some boy whom Paige had once turned down at a homecoming dance, made some sort of snorting noise with his nose and Mrs Tartt was so unimpressed she sent him to the Principal's office.

The rest of the class sat up straight and listened in.

"_**Peer Pressure is More Beneficial Than Harmful by Paige Bennet"**_

Paige cleared her throat before speaking clearly…

"_I'm not going to lie. Nor am I going to bore you all with fancy words and statistics. When I heard the title of this debate, I thought, how is it possible to argue in favor of a statement that is so clearly wrong. It's so obvious, isn't it? Peer pressure is harmful – but only if used in the negative sense. Of course, being pressured to drink or smoke or take drugs _(some of the kids in class rolled their eyes)_ is bad. We all know that feeling, but being pressured to make friends, go out, have a good time and socialize, being pressured to be part of something bigger and greater than yourself, a school community and a family; that's important. Where would you be without other people to rely upon? Where would you be without high standards by which to measure yourself? Some psychologists who specialize in teen mental health think the way to a happier life is to lower your standards to those standards which are considered more obtainable, and some people might acknowledge their point in some instances…" _

At this moment, observers in the room noted that Paige looked directly at Darcy who was crumpled on his desk, apparently half asleep, half awake and using the edge of a compass to clean out under his nails. He was not looking at Paige and appeared to barely be listening to her speech. Paige cleared her throat again and continued speaking…

"…_I disagree. I say, keep your standards high and measure yourself by your peers who also keep their standards high – who want good, clean, honest fun on a Friday night, who want to do well in school and sports and arts and the things that interest them. In short, choose good role models and peer pressure is the best kind of pressure there is."_

After Paige spoke with passion, most of the class clapped. Darcy appeared the most enthusiastic, so enthusiastic in fact, that he made very loud, rebellious claps on the top of his desk. He couldn't help himself.

Rys Wickam whispered, "Dude? What are you _on_?"

Darcy ignored him and stood up. He knew to back out now would look cowardly and he'd never do that.

He smoothed his dark hair out of his eyes and walked towards the podium as Paige sat down.

Of course, he hadn't prepared the way Paige had. He'd had more important things to do last night, but that wouldn't stop him speaking with passion. After all, he'd won the Schoolboys State Debating Championships back home in Sydney two years in a row. He could come up with a better argument than Paige's and speak with even more authority.

"_**Why Peer Pressure Is More Harmful Than Beneficial by Darcy Donovan"**_

Darcy spoke in a deep, authoritative voice. Peeps immediately sat up and listened in…

"_My fellow students _(already Paige bristled at the use of the word 'fellow' – already Darcy had unintentionally isolated the females in the class using a male dominated word instead of a gender neutral one, she thought, but since there were only six other students, he didn't need to rely on their vote)… _I'm not going to lie either, since it's not in my nature _(Paige bristled again at his inference that it was in hers…)_ but I am going to tell you all a story. You may have noticed my appearance right now, I look as if I haven't showered or changed my clothes for a day _(the class laughed – he had them in the palm of his hand already) _and that's because I haven't… The reason that I haven't… the reason is…because…" _

At this point Darcy paused. He was going to tell them he'd been up all night visiting his sister who had been recovering from her emotional breakdown at least partly brought on by peer pressure. He knew a personal story would win the captaincy. Personal stories often swayed a side that was sitting on the fence. He realized what he was about to do could have a good outcome for himself but a very harmful one for Blair. If he told the truth about where he was last night and why, that 'peer pressure' at an all girl's school had Blair striving to be the thinnest and most popular and helped to create her OCD, her eating disorder and her depression – that that would be bad for Blair were her news ever to go public.

Darcy stopped in his tracks. He paused as the students, hanging on his every word, were stunned to see his mouth close.

"I'm sorry," he said to Mrs Tartt. "I really didn't prepare this as well as I should have." He turned to the class, "You should vote for Paige, her speech was… impassioned."

Then Darcy looked at Paige who was seated at her desk and couldn't resist adding as he walked out of the room, (under his breath so that only Paige could hear), "even though she was wrong."

That night, Paige told Shiloh all about what had happened in debate class that day. "Of course, I knew he had a point but he didn't need to say it in such an ungracious way. That's what debate class is all about - being able to create an argument for or against any topic, regardless of your personal feelings."

Shiloh was wide eyed. "Oh Paige, one day your opinions are going to come out when they are least wanted and then you'll see just what peer pressure is like…"

"Well, Shiloh, you told me not to hide my light."

"And that's true, you should use your talents and your voice only that… I worry it makes people not realize what a sweet person you are. They don't know you like I do."

"I suppose, but what's more important, popularity or being true to myself?"

Shiloh shrugged.

"Of course I didn't wholly agree with the argument I had to take, either, but the point is, I won. That's how it's going to be when I go to law school. Besides, now I'm captain of the debate team."

"I'm happy for you Paige, but at what cost? Just remember, ambition isn't everything... it makes girls… unpopular."

"I know, but being popular isn't really important to me."

"It might be…"

"We both know you are the sweetest, prettiest most popular girl in school and what sense would there be in competing with you?" Paige joked.

"Oh, Paige, that's not true. I envy your conviction. Just be careful. Darcy doesn't seem like the sort of boy to let a girl win. Besides, we still have to see Darcy and Ryan and Mackenzie at homecoming next Friday night.


	13. Public Snubbing Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Public Snubbing**

The evening of homecoming dance, Shiloh and Paige piled into the SUV with their sisters. There had been a lot of racing between floors of their house in Sunrise with the younger girls (particularly Rebel and Sia) screeching over a lack of bathrooms (the Bennets only had two). As usual, Shiloh had showered quickly and gone to her room to fix her hair and Paige soon followed.

"I still can't decide what to wear," Paige said, pulling out a stylish jacket. Both sisters had modest but fashionable wardrobes but their youngest sisters had theirs stuffed with many clothes of the cheaper and slightly gaudy variety.

Shiloh sighed, she knew she had to look out for Rebel. As the youngest child she should have been the easiest to control. It just wasn't the case. And Sia followed everything Rebel did with Senta "tut tutting" behind them.

"Oh, I smell something delicious coming from the kitchen," Senta could be heard saying dreamily, as she walked through the hallway, her nose in her latest music score.

It was true that Mrs Bennet had whipped up her best fried chicken and mashed potatoes because she always insisted the girls have something to eat before they went out.

"Finally, I'm ready. How do I look?"

Shiloh, had her blonde hair piled in a side braid with a few sprigs of diamonte jewels to set off her knee length dress, inspired by pictures of movie stars from another era which she had set about her dressing table. Pretty pink fingernails and a bag shaped in the style of a sea shell ensured that Shiloh, as always, looked a dream.

"You look perfect."

Paige still had her dark locks wrapped around a curling iron and wore no blush or gloss, though Shiloh had hinted some would look good on her. She wore a plain pencil skirt and her Dad's old letter jacket for warmth.

"I think you should wear the ice blue dress I chose, Paige. It suited you so much when you tried it on yesterday."

"Done," Paige said, she couldn't be bothered arguing with her sister when there were so many other important issues going on in the world.

"I better go and see if it's possible to talk Rebel out of whatever trashy outfit she's decided to wear," Shiloh stated matter-of-factly.

Paige smiled. Moments later, Paige looked at herself in the mirror and was reasonably satisfied with the result. She looked slim and strong (she'd joined the school gymnastics team in eighth grade and never stopped going). Her hair was tonged into curls and her clothes were unfussy, just the way she liked them. To keep her older sister happy she added lip gloss and blush before she left the house. Oh, and mascara because Rebel once told her it, "brings out your eyes," and even though Rebel was wrong about most things, Paige thought she was right about this one.


	14. After The Game Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**After the game**

Sunrise won their first game in a semester (Ryan scored the winning goal) and students and family members crowded into the school gym, swiftly decorated for the occasion.

The two youngest Bennet sisters were the first girls on the dance floor.

Mackenzie, seated with her brother and Darcy and a few of Darcy's new friends from the basketball team were busily spiking the fruit punch. Some members of the team started laughing when Rebel grabbed the Rys Wickam and tried to force him to dance with her.

Mackenzie, who'd promised her new Princess friends she'd be over to join them in "Just a moment", couldn't resist a few snide words to Darcy who looked on, bored.

"Have you ever seen a girl make such a stupid spectacle of herself, Darcy?"

"Not really, but this is the first time I've been forced to attend one of these lame homecoming dances."

It was true. Darcy's father had called and warned him that if he didn't "fully integrate himself in school activities," it would affect his decision to fund his college applications. Darcy knew he had no power until he turned twenty-one and could release part of his trust fund and take over the property in New South Wales. Ryan and Mackenzie's situations were similar, so they had to "put up" with the school socials and rules. They took a few selfies on their iPhones and texted them to their parents as proof of their attendance. I guess it's, "Put up but not s_hut up" _ Mackenzie whined.

Mackenzie was busily picking some lint off Darcy's shirt after she'd posted her fake smile on Twitter.

"Oh well," Mackenzie said, "I suppose I should grace those irritating little fashionistas with my company. Perhaps I could teach them something about mixers." Mackenzie had already started to live up to her reputation as the haughtiest mean girl that had ever graced a school notorious for mean girls. (note: _Pride & Princesses_ - _the prequel to this story!_)

But returning to my novel… Darcy thought Mackenzie was generally quite funny although he knew Ryan wouldn't be pleased by his sister's open snobbery.

When Mackenzie walked over to our table, Shiloh and Paige dutifully made room for her. Or really, Paige made a move. Already she couldn't stand Mackenzie's falseness, but she was always polite and the fact that one of Paige's best friends, Coco Madison (who Paige had known since grade school) had just arrived was all the excuse Paige needed to excuse herself and go over to the table where 'refreshments' as the Princesses had labelled them, were available.

"Oh Coco, I'm so happy to see you"

"Me too, Paige. I missed the game. You know, I have my baby brother to sit and my parents are going through the whole separation thing and I had to stay until dad got in. It's all right though, I think they've sorted out custody and things like that."

"What a nightmare, I'm so sorry Coco."

Coco was a dance major who did debate as her elective. She and Paige were now officially in charge of the scenery for Spring Awakening.

"You know, it's really fine. I'm just glad they've both found a way to stay in the same area so I can keep coming to Sunrise and keep being a founding member of the Princesses," Coco laughed, "though it all seems to have gone a bit pear shaped since we let Mackenzie in."

"Wonder which one of the new guys Mr Sparks will choose to play Moritz," Coco whispered to Paige, flicking her blonde bangs off her face. Mr Sparks had been teaching drama in New York but decided to return to Sunrise on secondment. He'd taught at the school over a decade ago and was way cray cray. But in a good way. He took a lot of medication for his anxiety but he was never short on enthusiasm for his own productions and I should know. I'd been in a few of them during elementary school when they needed some 'real kids' to make up cast numbers.

"I don't think the newbies do creative studies," Paige replied.

"Oh, well, we always need guys. I'm sure they'll be lured by the promise of extra credit. Hey, I heard all about the grumpy looking one," Coco gestured to Darcy, who was glancing over at them and frowning.

"What did you hear?"

"Only that you bested him in debate club and he's still getting over it."

"Oh, that. Well, the truth is he was going pretty well, I think he might even have won, then he just stopped. I have no idea why."

"Well, maybe we'll find out. Quick, he's coming this way."

At this point a lot of seniors and juniors and some dance electives had taken to the floor. Because Sunrise was a Performing Arts School many of the dancers were very impressive.

Although Paige's younger sisters may have started out looking like a joke they were now partnered with two of the schools best guy dancers and were leading the way and appearing to have a very good time as the DJ played some dated music from the turn of the century – classics from 1999-2009.

So many people were on the dance floor and the atmosphere was so good, that Paige and Coco were slightly obscured from view by the time Darcy had been joined by Ryan – who'd managed to wander over to talk to Shiloh – under the guise of actually talking to Mackenzie.

It was Ryan's problem, really, Darcy thought. He was just way too backward in coming forward. Of course, Darcy wouldn't hesitate to talk to a girl he really liked but there was an oversupply of pretty girls here. In his eyes, Paige was the prettiest tonight, but it was easier to remain aloof.


	15. Truth or Daring Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Truth or Daring**

Ryan looked at him incredulously.

"I can't believe you're standing alone, Darcy. California Girls are hot."

"Says who?"

"The classic song, for one. Mate, if you don't pull your head out of the clouds and stop sulking we'll never have a senior year to remember, let alone a junior one."

"Never mind, we'll probably get to repeat it in Australia if my father has his way," Darcy added sarcastically.

"Not if we get involved and get good grades and start meeting women," Ryan added optimistically. "There are so many fine looking girls here..."

At this point Paige and Coco were standing almost directly behind Darcy and Ryan, but the boys seemed oblivious to this.

"_You_ have been talking to the only girl I've given a second glance to all night."

"You can't be serious. What about her sister? I just saw her somewhere around talking to her friend..." At this point, Paige and Coco were silently listening on the balcony above the throng. I was standing by the punch bowl giggling with Honey as we made notes on our cell phones. It was impossible not to overhear the boys talking in their hot Aussie accents above the din.

"Paige Bennet is one of the most obnoxious girls I've ever encountered. I was in debate class with her a few days ago and her attitude really sucked. Plus, she was seriously pushy. But apart from her personality – which left a lot to be desired – I wouldn't give her "looks" a second glance. In a roomful of attractive girls, she's somewhere in the middle. I have no idea how a girl, with two such trampy younger sisters (as he said this, Rebel was being swung around on the dance floor, shrieking), can be so pleased with herself."

"Shut The Front Door!" Paige said loudly, climbing down the stairs, staring at Darcy and brushing past him in disgust.

Darcy could not have misunderstood her meaning, although most of the other people at the dance were way too interested in what they were doing to notice Paige and Darcy. We – Honey and I – raised our eyebrows and busily punched notes into our cell phones.

Ryan immediately excused himself to get some punch for Mackenzie. Besides, he wanted an excuse to see Shiloh again.

If Darcy thought that Paige was going to stand next to him, or even near him, much less talk to him again, he was severely mistaken.

"C'mon," Paige said, taking Coco's arm, "The Princesses are expecting us at their table."

Darcy, once again was left bristling, red-faced and speechless.

It was clearly keyed in by me: _He'd never encountered such an exasperating person as Paige Bennet. She didn't even give him a chance to explain himself. _

Wednesday added: _Paige regaled the senior Princesses: Shiloh, Wednesday and Coco with the entire tale, while we freshman Princesses sat and listened and whispered in awe. _

_Meanwhile… _Mackenzie was busy infiltrating the _Praise & Worshipfuls_ – a prayer group she also maintained popularity with - on the other side of the room. Darcy could tell by the way the entire table of fashion forward Princesses looked down at him, that he'd been misquoted. He turned his back on us. As if he cared what a bunch of gossiping females thought!

The truth was, he'd thought very highly of Paige. Too highly. After he'd let her win in debate class there was no way he'd let her get the best of him socially.

I wrote: _I think, Paige is way too much for Darcy to handle but he'd never admit it or let her get the upper hand, like she just had. She's bested him publicly, twice already. What does he expect her to do next? Tell everyone how hot she thought he was? Before she changed her mind? _

"_Besides,_ _what on earth do you say to a pretty girl, who's already smart? I mean, you can't tell her she's pretty," Ryan wondered quietly to Mackenzie after he'd talked to Shiloh but she'd acted like her usually reserved self. Mackenzie just smiled over her punch and shrugged. Mackenzie was far more interested in who Darcy was interested in because it clearly wasn't her. _

"_That's where Darcy goes wrong," _Honey stated_. "He should have complimented Paige. Taken the high road and all the rest could never have happened…" Honey and I were eating ice-cream at my place later that night, reflecting. _

"Never mind, Darcy," Mackenzie Bingley whispered as she walked over to Darcy. "I'm finished making small talk for the night with those girls who think they are _it. _Besides, I'm getting quite fond of the _Praise & Worshipfuls_."

This was a table full of students who held daily prayer meetings. Mackenzie was keen to infiltrate them as they held a lot of sway over the vote in all things student related. Basically, they held the power balance at Sunrise High School.

As long as Mackenzie was 'stuck' at Sunrise High School she intended to own the place. Besides, she believed in Jesus and doing unto others, didn't she?

"Remember Darcy," Mackenzie said, "Paige Bennet will never best you. Trust me; she'll reveal her inadequacies very soon. The truly classless always do. God doesn't give with both hands."

Darcy looked at Mackenzie as if she'd just inhaled glue_. _

That night, when Honey and I were being driven back to Honey's place for a sleepover, I texted before bed (to remind myself of what we had to add in the morning):_ What Mackenzie really meant, of course, is that the qualities she identified in Paige and her sister Shiloh were ones she herself lacked (and therefore envied). _


	16. After Words Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**After-words**

Homecoming had ended on a low note as Rebel and Sia screeched through the auditorium playing a childish game of tag. The younger Bennet girls were the last students to leave and could be heard laughing throughout the exit hall and giggling with a group of boys before piling into the back seat of Mrs Bennet's car.

Mrs Bennet, who had made an appearance to collect her younger girls, had joined some of the other mothers towards the end of the evening. At one point, and much to Shiloh and Paige's chagrin, their mother could be heard talking up their chances of 'taking those handsome new boys to the prom.'

Paige, mortified, turned her head and decided to go outside for air. Senta was hiding out there under a tree.

"Parties don't do it for me. I'm so over socializing. Our younger sisters always make us look like total losers. Besides, dancing is overrated, even at an arts school."

Paige thought her middle sister had a point even if she had a tendency to sound about twenty years older than she was. Rebel had stumbled outside by now with Sia and was laughing uproariously and speaking way too loudly.

"Have you seen that new Senior? Darcy Donovan? What a jerk! I honestly didn't know where to look! When his friend, who's actually nice, agreed to host a party at their house Darcy looked like he was about to throw up! Perhaps Aussie boys are only hot in movies…"

"Oh, please, Rebel," Senta added, "there's no need to be so descriptive."

"Yes, stop exaggerating, Rebel", Sia added. "Ryan Bingley's way hotter. Senta, you should stay out here and stop eating so much ice-cream – it will only make you fatter and then you'll make me look worse as your sister. You need to be more social, chillax..."

"Are you serious Rebel? Rys Wickam has just arrived and you know I think he's a candidate to take me to the prom..." Rebel interrupted.

"It's not open to everyone," Paige stated simply.

"Well, I've spoken to Mackenzie Bingley and when she becomes leader of the _Praise & Worshipfuls_ and votes on the Princesses' next mixer, they're going to open it up to 'specially invited guests,' and that's when my lovely sisters get to invite me."

Paige couldn't believe what she was hearing or how boy crazy her youngest sisters were. It was embarrassing. She resigned herself to talking to her parents about their behavior. Perhaps her father could send them to an etiquette camp where they were sure to learn some manners.

Paige was so over homecoming by the time she pulled on her seatbelt. Darcy's words had stung her beyond the point where she ever wanted to speak to him again.

"How dare he say I wasn't good enough for him? As if I'd want him! A webisode series does not make a star…"

"Never mind, Paige, at least now you don't have to acknowledge him," Coco said as she piled into the back seat. They'd promised to drop Coco home as she lived close by.

"I think I can safely say, I'll never willingly talk to him again."

"Much less dance with him," Shiloh added as she crawled in.

Mrs Bennet had also been filled in on the story.

"I wouldn't talk to him or dance with him or go out with him even if he begged you to…"

"I think I can safely say Darcy Donovan is the last boy in the world I would _ever _date," Page assured both her sister and her best friend.

As the girls dozed Mrs Bennet commented about the Princess mothers to Paige;

"All they wanted to know was where Daddy plays golf and when I told them Mr Bennet doesn't play golf, one of them actually turned their back on me. And as for that rude boy Darcy Donovan – I'd be quite happy if I never had to see him again."

"I'm pretty sure you'll never have to," Paige added.

"Well, he was quite rude when I asked him where Rebel had gone. He just shrugged and turned away. His friend was quite nice though."

After dropping Coco home, The Bennet sisters were relieved to arrive at their own place a short while later. Their house was modest but welcoming, rustic but warm.


	17. Sweet Dreams Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Sweet Dreams**

In the dark, Paige and Shiloh could hear Sia and Rebel giggling stupidly through the thin bedroom walls of the Bennet home.

"Are you awake, Paige?" Shiloh asked.

"Yes, of course."

Paige threw her pillow at the wallpaper while Shiloh smiled.

"Don't worry too much about what Darcy Donovan said."

"Oh, I'd already forgotten," Paige lied.

"It does seem strange, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, his best friend seems like such a nice person. Ryan is probably the nicest boy I've ever met."

Paige paused.

"It could just be your goodness that brings out the best in him," Paige giggled.

"I doubt it," Shiloh said. "Perhaps we've just been too quick to judge Darcy. Maybe there is more to him than meets the eye."

"Maybe," Paige said re-adjusting her pillow. "Whatever, I'm so over him."

Shiloh wondered, before she fell asleep, if this meant her sister was previously 'into' him.

Shiloh didn't believe in dating unless it was dating for the future. She knew Rebel and her younger sisters just wanted to have fun, but Shiloh was a senior and she wanted a boyfriend that would be there for her, who would take things seriously, to the next level, to college and beyond. Shiloh was playing for keeps. She wondered if Paige felt the same.

"Darcy Donovan," Paige said sleepily, "is the most arrogant, self-centered boy I've ever met. If he _never_ spoke to me again I'd be extremely happy. If he ever does speak to me again, though, I'm going to ignore him. He's just not worth the effort."

Shiloh had a sneaking suspicion, for once, her beloved sister was wrong.


	18. Sugary Spice Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Sugary Spice**

Darcy almost laughed out aloud when he noticed Mackenzie making a show of praying before eating her lunch the next day. Mackenzie had decided to seat herself between The Princesses and The Praise & Worshipfuls as if she was committed to both groups. Darcy knew, deep down, Mackenzie had good qualities but he disliked her hypocrisy. Mackenzie knew saying Grace before the main meal and being a Sunday Christian was not enough. Mackenzie was all for show, something Darcy abhorred.

Darcy would never accuse himself of being dishonest. He knew Mackenzie well enough to know she'd often had to be told to wait by her mother at Christmas time when she'd tried to wolf down her meal. Yet in public, of course, Mackenzie was the height of manners. How typical, Darcy thought. Suddenly, Mackenzie was acting like she had a patent on God.

Meanwhile, Honey and I brushed past Darcy in the hall as I was on my way to Spring Awakening rehearsal. He actually smiled at us which was quite surprising. I was thinking about my callback for the TV show and how I'd combine it with my rehearsal schedule for Spring Awakening.

I was pretty excited to have a singing part – even though I was the youngest main cast member. I religiously drafted our story, along with Honey, who drew the pictures during breaks. Our little e-read, the one that had just started as a story about Paige and Darcy and Sunrise High had become a kind of Sunrise High journal of our freshman year. It was getting really juicy… who knew how many actual publishers would bid for it?

"Or maybe we could just put it on the web when we are finished and start our own publishing house," Honey stated. Honey is always busy with marketing plans and she has a really good head for business. Me? I'm all about the art, really.

"I'm so excited," Honey whispered to me during rehearsal as she praised one of the sketches we decided to add to our chapter titles (Honey thinks up the titles). "Mrs Tartt said we might be able to use this as our class project elective. Aces!"

"Great!" I replied, it beats reading the required text yet again.

Paige was required to stand next to Rys on stage. Rys was playing a caddish teenage boy (European – any similarities?) who has just dropped the hand of Paige's character. That was as far as our version of _Spring Awakening_ went – hand holding. Mr Sparks had updated and re-translated most of the dialogue. We added a song at the beginning and end (which I got to sing). It was kind of fun.

To be honest, I'm not sure why they still called it Spring Awakening (Part Two) but I guess since the original story was out of copyright they could call it anything they wanted.

Meanwhile, Darcy wondered what sort of divine intervention he'd need to stop the powering train that was Paige Bennet making him look both socially and academically foolish. He knew if he was less prideful, (a better man), so to speak, he wouldn't care. But he was a teenage boy and Paige had really gotten to him. I know this because I saw him scrawl PB on his play script and those letters didn't stand for Personal Best. (They stood for Paige Bennet of course!)

Darcy had wandered into the school theatre where Mr Sparks was setting the stage lights and he had been raked into working as an assistant for extra credit. Paige was helping out as prompt that afternoon. I was singing. The play itself was unintentionally funny.

Darcy, even sitting in the audience, was unfocused on the task at hand. Exhibit A: When I missed a cue he was oblivious to it. It was clear from the way he glanced at her, that Paige Bennet, even now, was infiltrating his train of thought. As I stood center stage, he was glancing over into the curtains where Paige stood. This annoyed me. I would not be upstaged even by a swan-like older girl who _the talk of the school _was obviously in love with.

When the band started playing, I sang out. Everyone listened, even Darcy and Paige who were previously so wrapped up in each other's sight lines.

And the next day? Darcy spoke. He said hi to me, Veronica and Honey as we walked into the hall and paused and said, "hey, aren't you the freshman playing the lead in Spring Awakening? You're a really good singer."

My face went bright red.

Honey giggled.

Veronica chewed her gum and smiled.

Wonder of wonders, miracle of miracles.


	19. Getting the part Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Getting the part **

Not long after _Spring Awakening: the revised G Rated version_ went into dress rehearsal, Thom called me on my cell phone one afternoon.

I'd totally forgotten he'd even reminded me to be on standby.

"Hello," I said in my best theatrical voice – excusing myself from class, no less. "Guess what pumpkin… I just called your mom…"

"Huh?"

"And your lawyer..."

"Huh?"

"You got the part!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, normally they cast older to play younger but they wanted the real thing – you! You got the part. No need to quit school, they should be able to film it in under a month. It's just a pilot episode at this point…"

"Wow." I tried to sound excited. It's just that, finally, school was starting to get interesting. I was even helping Mackenzie organize her winter pre-prom party this weekend. I was sure to see Darcy and Ryan and Paige and…

"You start next week…"

"But…"

"Don't worry, we have an on set tutor organized. Besides, we only have to film the pilot. If it is accepted by the network, you could think of it as your summer job. Filming on the actual series won't start until next June. So, aim for at least a fortnight off school…"

Of course I said yes, without thinking. Acting was my dream – at least I told myself it was. And besides, most shows got cancelled after the pilot season and of course, it was too good an opportunity to say no to. Besides, I'd probably only miss dress rehearsals. I wasn't sure how that would impact on everyone else.

I hoped I'd never be too busy to socialize.


	20. A House is not a home Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty **

**A house is not a home **

That weekend, I was with Mackenzie folding napkins in her mansion. I'd been looking forward to checking out her place for days and now, here I was. It was something else to be allowed into chez Bingley and see their gaudy wealth displayed up close and personal.

I expected Mackenzie to be miserable about me leaving for almost a whole month to film the pilot, but she wasn't.

"Life goes on Wednesday! I'm so proud of my little protégé but I've already arranged your replacement," Mackenzie said matter-of-factly flicking on her horoscope app of the day. "I really think all my advice has helped this opportunity come into your life. You shouldn't forget to tell everyone I'm like a big sister to you when you start doing press interviews…"

Mmm… _all_ her tutoring? Mostly she asked me about Paige and Shiloh and sighed over Darcy. She continued, "I just hope Honey does half as good a job of folding those napkins for me as you do…" and smiled as she took the pile upstairs with her. Then Mackenzie wandered upstairs to fix her make-up.

Honey? My best friend had already accepted my job as Mackenzie's 'helper'? Well, it wasn't like we'd had much of a chance to talk. I was sure she _meant_ to tell me… and soon.

Mackenzie's voice trailed down behind her as she walked.

"Oh, guess who is coming over? Darcy! You can stay if you like. I've invited Shiloh and Paige around for lunch. We have a lot of stuff to organize for the party and you can help."

Mackenzie tested the lights in the hallway as I stood there wondering who would take my place in _Spring Awakening... _assuming I'd miss that as well.

"There," Mackenzie said, as she turned on the fairy lights, "this place looks just like a scene from Baz Luhrmann's _The Great Gatsby_, pre-guest arrival, of course. Chez Bingley is going to be the perfect place to hold a pool party!"


	21. All Things Nice Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one**

**All Things Nice**

Somehow, Shiloh had convinced Paige to go to Mackenzie's place to help plan the pool party. Paige pulled on her sunglasses, stuffed her shoulder length hair in her father's baseball cap and, lagging behind Shiloh who seemed to be in a rush to avoid the rumbling skies, walked across the park. The skies were turning and Paige listening to music as Shiloh rushed to find shelter. Paige had forgotten to bring her umbrella and Shiloh had walked ahead to the gazebo in the park center to avoid getting soaked through.

By the time the sisters reached the grounds bordering Mackenzie and Ryan Bingley's mansion, the rain from the morning had created a soup-like mud. Paige rolled her jeans up to just under her knees, her face was hot and flushed from the sun and her toes, fingers and cheeks were covered in grit. She barely cared. Paige liked feeling close to nature, even deciding to rinse her face, feet and hands in the lake before she arrived at the gazebo where Shiloh had walked on ahead.

Mud was slopped all over Paige's lovely new boots, so she pulled them off, carried them in one hand and went part-way barefoot. Paige walked along purposely, having texted Shiloh to let her know that she was 'catching her up.'

After she'd washed her feet and splashed her face in the fountain, Paige climbed over the park fence. She wasn't really concentrating on what lay ahead as she was going over her notes in her head for the forthcoming debate on 'why television is a bad influence.' Paige didn't agree that most of it was bad, of course, but for purposes of the debate, she'd had to create a feasible argument.

Paige had reasoned that that was how it would be when she worked as a lawyer. Then there were the few lines she had been given in their watered down version of Spring Awakening. Paige wasn't really into the arts it's just she was prompting when yet another person dropped out, so Paige had to step in. She really just went along with the arts program to keep her sister happy.

Besides, it looked good on her college applications to have other interests.

Yet Paige couldn't help but agree there was more important work in the world than saying lines other people wrote for you. There were human and animal rights issues, for one thing… when Paige thought about those poor, hungry circus bears she'd read about that needed to be liberated, it brought a tear to her eye. She knew she'd incorporate something about them if she was given a human rights topic at regionals…

Stomping up the hill that led to the Bingley's, she was suddenly stopped by a soccer ball nearly landing in her face.

Paige caught the ball in her arms and looked up to find Darcy Donovan running over the hill towards her. Paige didn't know whether to speak or smile. She knew she'd never envisaged talking to him again, but she supposed it was inevitable, given the situation she now found herself in.

He was Ryan's neighbor and best friend, after all.

In the end it was a very lukewarm smile that she offered as Paige threw the ball back at Darcy, hard.

"Thanks," Darcy said sarcastically.

He couldn't help but notice her bright blue eyes flashing in the sun. Paige too, couldn't help but realize how tall and muscular Darcy looked in a wet t-shirt as skies continued to weep.

"I better go," he said turning, "Hey, are you coming to the pool party at the Bingley's next weekend?"

"Um… yes. We came today to help Mackenzie organize it… and she invited us to stay for lunch."

"Oh, well, it's a bit tricky to get through security so maybe Ryan and I could walk with you."

"Uh…" Paige had no idea how to say no. Ryan had forged ahead to search for Shiloh. Paige smiled and sucked it up. Darcy may have dissed her looks and tried to make her sound foolish in debate class but that was then, this is now, Paige thought as he led the way to the Bingley mansion. He was all tall and dark shadows but seemed sincere in his desire to help.


	22. Chez Bingley Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two**

**Chez Bingley**

Mackenzie met them at the door.

"Hi Paige, I'm so glad you came," she said, as if she wasn't. "Did you walk all the way in bare feet?"

"Yes."

"Well, that was very peasant-like of you," Mackenzie smirked. "I texted Shiloh who got lost somewhere near the gazebo. I went and collected her in my car. That's the kind of friend I am. She's upstairs… cleaning up." Paige turned to go.

Mackenzie said under her breath, "By the way, I heard all about you and Rys Wickam in debate class…"

Darcy's expression changed from one of amusement to irritation. Mackenzie pressed on.

"What did you say?"

"I just said, I've heard Rys is really into you, Paige."

"Who told you that?"

"Oh, nobody, just Wednesday, a little eighth grader I look after."

I shook my head behind Mackenzie.

"I know who Wednesday is… she's right there and she would never…"

"It's just that she's seen you two together."

I nearly fainted and turned bright red as I glanced up from those napkins. I'd never talked about Paige and Shiloh directly to Mackenzie.

"I heard he's thinking of asking you to prom…"

"Ah… I haven't even thought about the prom."

Darcy's expression altered from annoyed to extreme irritation as he slumped on the couch.

"Mmm… well, I'm sure I could tell you a story or two about Rys Wickam if you're interested."

Paige wasn't. Even Ryan seemed embarrassed by his sister's behavior.

"No, Mackenzie, I'm sure she's not," he said, "Paige probably wants to go and see Shiloh. She's been throwing up. She must've eaten something."

"I better go and see if she's okay," I said.

"Sure, she's upstairs, first room on the right. The maid knows the way."

Paige couldn't believe Mackenzie's family had staff, but the maid just rolled her eyes as if she'd known Mackenzie's type for years and ushered Paige towards one of the many guest rooms along the never ending hallway.


	23. Gossip Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-three**

**Gossip**

The minute Paige had gone upstairs Mackenzie turned to Darcy. She was wearing a flicked ballet skirt and pink rimmed sunglasses to match her sparkling lip gloss and much too thick mascara. Mackenzie pulled her sunglasses down to her nose as if she was making a closer inspection of Paige's absence.

"Did you see what she was wearing?"

"I hadn't noticed," Darcy said as he flicked through the pages of the _Spring Awakening_ script on the couch. Darcy couldn't believe how lame the part he'd been designated was. He was only doing it because it was that or an entire subject and he was pretty sure this would be less work. Besides the teacher, who was a screaming fashionista, already liked him. It was an easy A.

"Did you notice how Paige looked? Girlfriend was covered in dirt and those jeans are so last season. Did the edges actually have mud on them?" Mackenzie laughed.

"I'm sure she's not bothered by a bit of mud," Darcy threw the script on the coffee table, "we were in a playing field after all."

"Well, I doubt you'd want your sister Blair traipsing all over the neighborhood, alone, in unfashionable clothes."

"She wasn't alone. Her sister had walked on ahead of her. In any case, I'd be more concerned for her safety, than her style, after all Blair is younger than Paige."

"Well, I think Paige Bennet needs a lesson in how to dress and act in public. I mean, I can't believe she's a member of the Princesses. I was told those girls had style… some certainly don't have any class."

"What did you say, Mackenzie?" Ryan asked from the corner where he entered the room from outside.

"I was just suggesting that Paige could use my advice."

Mackenzie batted her eyelashes at Darcy as he frantically texted somebody. It was obvious Mackenzie had a crush on her brother's best friend but Darcy wasn't giving in to her or her snarky ways.

"Okay, I gotta go," I announced, so over this place of bickering juniors and seniors.

"Do you want a lift?" Ryan offered breezily.

I beamed as he grabbed his keys, also eager to get out of Mackenzie's airspace.

"And Mackenzie, stop embarrassing me. In our last school you ended up with a reputation as one of the meanest girls who ever lived. You promised me things would be different here."

"Promises, promises brother," Mackenzie said under her breath. After all, Darcy had wandered out to the pool area to talk on his cell and without an audience there was no need for Mackenzie to pretend to be nice. She wished Darcy had noticed her new outfit. Just for once, though. Mackenzie really couldn't understand it. Darcy had always been immune to her charms yet she was slim and beautiful and blonde and… perfect. Well, she had her ways. Mackenzie had whispered to me as Ryan got his car, "I'm not going to wait forever to be with Darcy, you know. I'm not like those dopey Bennet girls always playing hard to get."

"He's going to be so easy," Mackenzie said.

I thought that was a little bit of an 'over-share' as Mackenzie waved me off and wished me 'cheers on my little TV show."


	24. Another Sister Chapter 24

**Chapter twenty-four**

**Another Sister **

(*please note – some of the rest of this story was 'researched' by Honey and I prior to writing about the events that took place. ie: we weren't always in the room. Just in case you're wondering how we know this entire story – well you'll find out at the end!)

While Mackenzie planned her next social move, Paige Bennet sat with her sister. "I'm so embarrassed, Paige," Shiloh said. "I think it was the car drive. I had no idea Mackenzie could drive so fast along windy roads. I should have told her I get motion sickness."

"I think that was the whole point. Are you sure lunch is a good idea? Mackenzie is worse than Darcy," Paige said icily.

"At least Darcy is making an effort. The minute he heard you were coming over he and Ryan planned to hang out here as well. I think he wanted an excuse to meet up with you again."

"That's funny, Shiloh. I think Ryan wanted an excuse to meet up with you."

Shiloh smiled.

"Mackenzie told me his sister Blair is coming to the pre-prom pool party."

At this point Shiloh shut her eyes.

"I feel so woozy now, Paige. I just need to rest… before… we go…" Shiloh yawned.

Paige was left to her own devices once her sister was asleep, so she wandered through the hall and into an expansive living room that had a balcony overlooking the pool area. Paige noticed Darcy running on the manicured lawn with Ryan's dog, Ruff, named so because of the snuffling noises he made through his snout when he was breathing. He was a rescue dog. Mackenzie had tired of him once he'd refused to come when called, sit when told, and catch when expected. Darcy seemed to have no such problems with the large animal licking his face. Paige noticed Darcy throw Ruff a ball once again, then Darcy pulled off his shirt to reveal ripped abs as he and Ryan jumped into the pool.

By now, Paige was on the second floor walking downstairs. Through the hall window she noticed a younger girl with hair the color of lemons standing on her balcony next door. She wore a fashionable shift dress in the latest style. Darcy smiled and waved when he saw her and Paige realized the young girl, who looked about Rebel's height and age, must be his sister, Blair. So she was the girl he'd been communicating with these last few days. Blair waved back from her patio.

Paige shrugged, "if you can't beat 'em, join 'em," she thought to herself. Shiloh assured her she'd be fine after a rest. Paige wandered downstairs and walked into the lush pool area with her robe on and her debate notes in her hand.

"How is Shiloh?" Ryan asked, returning to the patio, car keys in hand after he'd dropped me home (we drove with the car roof down and talked all about my new television show. I had to admit, if Darcy's friend was this nice, perhaps we'd misinterpreted Darcy as well.)

"Oh, she's fine," Paige replied with a smile. Ryan was always so polite.

The group were playing piggy in the middle and Ryan was in the middle. Mackenzie sent a shot flying over the water and the soccer ball skimmed off the surface and hit Ryan squarely on the nose.

"Thanks Mackenzie," Ryan said, as if he was annoyed. Moments later he was smiling again.

Darcy's sister came out of the guest house in her pink polka dot one piece.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Blair, Darcy is my brother." Blair spoke in a refined Australian accent and beamed at her brother with pride.

"Hi," Paige smiled, "I'm Paige Bennett."

"Oh, I know, I've heard all about you!"

"Really?" Paige asked, looking at Darcy with surprise. "Not all bad, I hope." She could only imagine what Darcy had said to his sister about, "the pushy girl in his debate class."

"No. My brother said at his former school - an all boy's school - you would have outshone any competition. He said you were the rightful winner."

"Oh… thanks," Paige said, looking at Darcy. She wasn't sure if that was a compliment.

Meanwhile, Darcy dived into the pool and swam a few laps in a most competitive way. Paige couldn't help but hide her smile when Ruff jumped in and started following him. Then Mackenzie pulled herself out of the water, making sure her behind was in full view of Darcy and announced loudly, "Oh Darcy, get that animal out of here. He could have fleas or… anything. When they brought him from the shelter he was covered in mange. C'mon Paige, since your sister seems out to it, I guess it's up to you and me to check all the arrangements…"

Mackenzie suddenly acted like Paige's BFF as she looped her arm through hers, which was not what Paige had expected.

After they'd decided on drinks, lunch was served – a surprise barbeque cooked by Darcy and Ryan's housekeepers who sat with them to eat. Paige was still in a state of shock that Darcy and Ryan were joining them for lunch. Darcy was 'over' playing soccer on a wet field. Paige hadn't expected him to be here or she'd never have come. But both boys seemed so… so human on home turf.

Lunch was served by the housekeeper. It was pretty amazing: roasted chicken and fresh French bread and potato salad. Apart from her mom's cooking, it was the best food Paige had ever tasted and she was surprised when she asked for the bread, that Darcy quickly passed it to her, then lingered when he touched her hand.

_What a freak,_ Paige thought. _One minute he hates me. Next, he's acting almost as if… as if, he likes me. _


	25. The Truth about Darcy Donovan Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-five**

**The truth about Darcy Donovan **

Monday was debate trial day. The class got paired up for the intra-schools competition. Paige was the second last to arrive. She'd been helping Mackenzie organize the costumes and had even painted scenery for Spring Awakening. It was remarkable how much Mackenzie had improved in recent days. She was practically being helpful and so excited about the pool party on Saturday night.

Paige couldn't say the same about Darcy Donovan. He'd regressed after the weekend and reverted to his former self.

In the crowded English Lit classroom, Paige inched away from Darcy in her chair. He was always the last to arrive. He'd rocked up late after getting stopped in the hall without a hall pass, even though everyone was heading to after school activities. The entire student debate club turned to look at him as he arrogantly hooked his sunglasses on the top of his hair and slid into his chair, in the back row, behind Paige. He had no idea what had come over him on the weekend. He could barely be civil to her today – his rival, his competition and friend to his enemy. He couldn't believe he'd been roped into this debate club. At least he wasn't captain. He still had to show up and it wouldn't look good on his transfer papers. Just the sight of Paige and Rys together in class made him really angry... or was that jealous?

As Mrs Tartt went through the names, pairing people up for the next debate, which was to be held at a school near Santa Monica, Paige cringed. When she said she hoped she'd never have to speak to Darcy again, she meant during school hours. Social occasions were impossible to avoid. Darcy looked almost as uncomfortable as Paige shrunk back into her chair whilst one half of the group of students drew pairs from a hat.

"Paige Bennet and Rys Wickam."

Darcy rolled his eyes.

"Darcy Donovan… and Mackenzie Bingley."

At this point, Mackenzie Bingley sashayed into the classroom and took her place directly beside Darcy. She smiled at him and bit her pen as if any form of academic learning was a total imposition.

"Ah, since… Darcy is the last person to join… I mean, second last now, you two should make a good pair."

Mackenzie turned around in her chair and gave Paige the smuggest smile imaginable. "Hi Paige," she said, putting her arm behind Darcy's chair to claim ownership. Paige shrugged and sighed.

It had been too much to expect Mackenzie to remain nice all afternoon.

Rys whispered to Paige, 'Don't worry about her. I've known her and Darcy since our fathers were involved in a business together. She's got some serious personality problems," he added, tapping his head. "Both Mackenzie and Darcy think way too highly of themselves," Rys assured Paige. Paige was going to ask a few questions but she thought that could probably wait until after school because Mrs Tartt was already handing out potential debate topics.

Paige looked at the ones that landed on her desk: _Gaming Should Be Banned Except on Holidays._ Enlightening, Paige thought. Technology was not her favorite topic but Rys eyed the words enthusiastically along with the following topics:

_Should schools use standardized testing?_

_Is homeland security more important than individual privacy?_

_Are violent video games harmful?_

_Is television really a bad influence?_

_Should going to school be compulsory? _

"So, do you think video games are bad for us?" Ryan asked.

"Ah, that would be a 'no' for me," Rys said from the side table. As he looked up, he noticed Mackenzie and Darcy, heads together and whispered Paige this story:

"Actually, I don't care what we argue as long as we beat them. Darcy is jealous of me and I can't stand him either."

"Why not?"

"When I was a child, and he came out to Los Angeles a few times with his Dad, from Australia, he used to play at my house. His father is actually my Godfather. Anyway, my father insisted on us being friends and I'd take him outside and we'd swim in the pool and hang out together. We became friends. Then his sister joined us and, well, she was a freak. She threw herself at me then blamed me for dumping her…

Anyway, by then, my father had invested so much money in his father's company that it was quite a shock when Darcy's father left my Dad in the lurch financially – literally. Dad and I were homeless and living out of a car for six months - all because of Darcy's selfish father."

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. And his sister? She still tries to contact me. What a stalker! She started writing me notes and stuff until they had to send her to a clinic for losing her mind. I don't want to bad mouth her, so I won't go into that now…"

Of course, Rys had already 'bad mouthed' Blair and his comments appeared to have had the desired effect.

Mud thrown first, sticks hardest. At least that's what Honey told me, when I told her what I'd overheard Paige and Shiloh talking about at recess.

Paige was shocked, although from what she'd seen and heard of Darcy, he was really just living up to his reputation as one of the most irritating and stuck up snobs Paige had ever met, unable to make his mind up about ordering pepperoni or fries. Typical.

Paige used her pencil to tie up her hair in a knot and sighed as she waited in the lunch queue.

Darcy glanced over at Paige when she was looking at her shoes. He smiled. She looked confused. He couldn't understand why Paige ran hot and cold. It was driving him nuts. Literally. He purposefully took an extra moment with the menu to study her in repose.

Paige took a quick glance up at Darcy and his dark hair and perfect tan and exceptionally clear blue eyes and wondered how such a bad person could live under such a nice exterior.


	26. Amadeus Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-six**

**Amadeus**

That weekend, more bizarre news confronted Paige Bennet in the form of a beautifully wrapped, European chocolate bar left on the kitchen table. The wrapper said _Toblerone_.

Amadeus Bright was an Austrian exchange student. His homestay family had been given the wrong dates but Mrs Bennet had agreed to host him until his original family returned from their vacation. Even though the Bennet house was not overly large, it was always welcoming.

The more the merrier was the Bennet motto, but Mrs Bennet hadn't expected to find Amadeus sunbathing on the roof or playing Euro pop music at two in the morning or asking for wine at dinner.

That morning, Amadeus was sitting on their doorstep waiting for someone – anyone – to let him into the house. Rebel, Sia and Mrs Bennet had gone to Third Street Promenade and completely forgotten about his imminent arrival. Senta was at the library (as usual) and Amadeus waited patiently, dropped off by the group bus that picked him up from LAX, asleep in the sun. He woke mid-afternoon and was waiting on the porch of the ramshackle looking Bennet family home, glasses on top of his nose, playing a computer game on his phone and waiting for his 'host family' to arrive. When he saw the eldest Bennet sisters his face lit up. And perhaps simply because he saw Shiloh first (she walked in front of Paige), he liked her best.

"We're so sorry we are late," Shiloh apologized. Paige was finalizing her debate strategy over lunch and they'd somehow managed to forget about Amadeus.

Now, it's not that Amadeus was not good looking – although he wasn't in the traditional sense – he was very skinny with red hair and wore glasses. He gravitated towards Shiloh from that first day until Mrs Bennet told him about the pool party and suggested he take Paige as Shiloh, "already had a partner." This was news to Shiloh but Mrs Bennet had a feeling Shiloh wouldn't be alone at the party for long.

Amadeus smiled at Paige who reluctantly introduced herself.

Wolfgang said, "hello" and looked very grateful. Paige realized Senta would have to bunk in with Rebel and Sia (sure to cause chaos) but she quickly arranged everything.

When she was finished, she found a large Swiss box of chocolates on her bed.

"Thank you," Paige said.

"You are welcome," Wolfgang smiled. He had a very high pitch laugh and snorted simultaneously but he meant well enough.


	27. Virtual Girlfriends Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

**Virtual Girlfriends **

Meanwhile, at his mansion high on Sunrise Hill, Darcy was so over everything. He was no closer to finding a suitable fake girlfriend to impress his grandfather and his school profile always matched with Paige's, no matter how many interests he deleted. He was starting to contemplate the idea of a virtual girlfriend. When he toyed with the idea of internet dating only the most unsuitable girls came up – the pressure was on. His grandparents had emailed him recently and he'd had no 'interesting' news to relay. He was totally bored with himself and knew he had to find a more productive life.

He'd tried going to the gym because his body was like a temple to him. Instead of concentrating on his weights he over analyzed everything and thought too much about Paige Bennet.

The need for a virtual girlfriend was an issue. He didn't really believe in casual hook ups. He'd tried dating and discarding different girls more than once in the past, but he just ended up feeling used – used for his good looks, his money and his family's social position.

Darcy played virtual tennis in front of a screen while he considered the pressure upon him and the worrying email he'd received from his grandfather only moments ago.

His grandfather was pressuring him to get his life in order and apply to go to university in England or Australia. Also, he wrote, he was _keen to meet Darcy's new girlfriend… and this one better be a keeper._

Darcy kicked his shoes off and slouched over his chair. He was so over everything. He'd actually said "Hi" to that weird new exchange student, Amadeus, then invited him to the pool party. He'd told Mackenzie to stop being so racist when she mocked Amadeus's accent. He was so over it that he let his rival, Paige and that tool Rys, win in debate club again. Plus, he'd let Paige completely psych him out by returning her smile and her polite greeting at recess before she ignored him at lunch. Oh, and he missed an easy goal at soccer practice. The whole week was embarrassing from start to finish. Now it was Friday night and he began to consider how to present himself on . It was embarrassing.

Just then, he got a text from his sister. She was with their mom in New York but would be home soon. Blair was doing well and his parents were back together after their 'temporary separation' so everything was running smoothly now, except him.

He knew who to blame for this.

Paige Bennet had really crawled under his skin. Ever since he'd been nice to her at Mackenzie's she'd practically ignored him, messing with his mind. The sooner he was back on home turf, back in Australia, the better. He could hang out in the baking sun and visit his extended family. He had his sights set higher than some lame high school competition.

He flicked on the intra-debate club score sheet Mrs Tartt had given them during class today. The winning team of the national championships got to spend a week over summer in Oxford, England for the International Schools finals. He wanted to win that scholarship. He wanted to prove to Paige, apart from anything else, that he was better than Rys.

He'd need Mackenzie on board to help him do this. And while they were there he could always pretend Mackenzie was his girlfriend. As long as she hid her true colors, his grandfather would like her. He was pretty sure she was a good actress and possibly up to the task. His grandfather would be thrilled. The Bingleys were almost as rich as the Donovans. He'd probably have to write Mackenzie's lines but confidentiality wouldn't be a problem. He'd also have to write their debate speeches, but he enjoyed writing. On the up side, Mackenzie was a good debater – perhaps even a great one – when she deigned to skip her hair appointments and show up to class.

Still, he wanted to win.

They were offering a scholarship and one of the reasons he was so disinterested in student activities was that he needed every spare minute to study if he was going to spend the summer in Oxford. He flicked on a picture of the ancient university as his screensaver. Oxford would be the perfect place to spend the week and get the better of Paige Bennet, finally. Besides, his grandparents owned an estate there.

*Note from Honey Woodhouse (Wednesday's bestie): I am filling in the blanks for Wednesday until she returns from her hectic filming schedule in Wilmington.

We noticed Darcy studying like a fiend before Wednesday left to film her show in Wilmington. Even during final rehearsals for Spring Awakening (I reluctantly took Wednesday's part – we Skyped any changes - assuring her both my 'job' with Mackenzie and her role would safely be delivered back to her when she returned in under a fortnight).

Meanwhile, Darcy hid his debate notes under the play script. He hated that play but I had to agree with Wednesday – something about the stage lights made him look way cuter as winter became Spring, Wednesday arrived back and Spring finally headed towards Summer.

By the way, Wednesday is too modest to admit it, but her performance in the rewritten version of our school's Spring Awakening was a big success. Now we're just waiting to hear whether her television pilot is going to be turned into a series! Ahhhhhh. I'm so excited for her. That's how true besties are, dontcha think? Happy for the success of their friends.

By the time Wednesday returned to school, well, everyone was talking about the new romance by then – the one between Mackenzie and Darcy. I could have told all those juniors and seniors the course of true love never did run smooth but I doubt they'd have listened… now, returning to the story… when I'm a junior, I hope to have one of my own.

For now, the story of Darcy and Paige must suffice…


	28. Girl Talk Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-eight **

**Girl Talk**

The adjoining houses at the top of Sunrise Drive looked out across the sweep and glitter of Los Angeles. Mackenzie, who had spent at least two weeks by now preparing for her welcome to summer pool party (and hiring all of the people needed to cater, design and micro manage it). Mackenzie herself, spent the morning of the party lying in the Day Spa in Sunrise Village contemplating her fate.

Sure she'd signed that stupid confidentiality contract Darcy's lawyer had sent her. After all, it wasn't Darcy's fault his family owned him. He'd see the error of his ways, Mackenzie was certain and fall in love with her – his childhood friend. They were meant to be. If only it wasn't for his annoying interest in those Bennet girls. Even her brother liked the blonde one who Mackenzie grudgingly admitted was "a sweet girl."

That same day, Paige had been working in the snack bar at Sunrise Village Gym nearby (her second job apart from babysitting) and had noticed Darcy not noticing her behind her counter. Paige decided to text her sister to meet her for lunch.

"I'm not speaking to Darcy first if he's there," she told Shiloh, who nodded understandingly. "He's been anti-social for weeks at school. Plus, I keep winning in debate class. Now he's infiltrated the gym – so it's good I'm only filling in there for another week. Besides, he hates Rys even though Rys has every reason to dislike him more. Anyway, we disagree on just about everything – but since I'm part of the Princesses – in name only, I believe I'm required to attend the party at Mackenzie's tonight and why should I miss it just because he's going to be there? I can't believe those two are dating."

"I wouldn't miss the _Bring It On_ summer party for the world," Shiloh advised. "Mackenzie's last party was wicked. This time, I helped Mackenzie devise the costumes and decorations. It's gonna be amazing."

Shiloh sipped on her tea as Paige spoke.

A pair of hands reached around and covered Shiloh's eyes as Mackenzie squealed.

"Hi friends!"

"Hi Mackenzie," Paige said looking so over it. "I was just going to get…" Paige excused herself to order some more tea, not waiting for the waitress.

"Oh, she must need to work off her anger issues over Darcy and me," Mackenzie whispered when she was sure Shiloh wasn't listening. "I'll pray for her," Mackenzie added, not realizing Paige had forgotten her purse and was standing right behind her.

"Thanks Mackenzie," Paige said, now alongside her, "and while you're doing that maybe you should ask Jesus to give me the strength not to blank you the next time we meet. Oh, that's right, you're always nice to me when other people are around. So, that would just make _me_ look like the girl with the bad attitude."

"Oh, Paige. You should use your anger for good, not… this," Mackenzie added. "Darcy and I are meant to be. Besides, we're all friends here. I was just telling Mackenzie how great it's been for me to have been so welcomed into the group this semester."

Paige couldn't help but wonder at Mackenzie's amazing self-belief.

"I've gotta get back to work," Paige said.

"Jesus gives me strength," Mackenzie added under her breath as Paige walked off. "Honestly," she said, "I have no idea what's gotten into Paige. I tried to warn her about Rys Wickam but she just won't listen…"

"Huh? What about Rys?" Shiloh asked.

Mackenzie repeated… "Well, I don't know everything but I do know Darcy and his Dad were extremely good to Wickam's family, loaned them a ton of money to invest in their new business. The Wickams just took the money and ran. Honestly, the only reason they avoided prosecution is that Darcy's father knew Rys, whom he'd been quite fond of, would suffer too. So, he just wrote off the debt. There was more to it than that, but that's what I heard."

Shiloh took it all in. Sure, it would be useful information to share with Paige when she got a chance.


	29. Party Planning Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-nine **

**Party Planning**

That night, the night of the pre-summer pool party, Shiloh repeated the story to Paige as their younger sisters ran up and down the stairs throwing popcorn at each other, supposedly getting ready in the process.

Shiloh was trying a new look and thread hundreds of little diamantes into Paige's dark curls, draping some behind her ear to one side. The light offset the dark perfectly. Their skirts were hot pink and baby blue but they suited the girls more than they knew. Paige looked amazing, so did Shiloh. Neither knew it as they were not wild about their designated 'cheerleader' costumes but the invite said: _cheerleaders,_ _jocks_ and _beachpartybongo._ It had to be fun, right?

Rebel and Sia, who had finished arguing about dessert and flinging their shattered meringues through the hall, stood in awe of their older sisters as they stood in the doorway.

"I wish we could come," Rebel said.

"Well, you can't, the party is just for juniors and seniors."

"I never get invited anywhere interesting," Sia complained.

"Well, when you are as old as us, I'm sure you'll be invited everywhere," Paige assured her.

"Oh, please," Rebel said, "I am so over being a freshman. Do you know any movie stars who even finished high school?"

Paige and Shiloh looked at each other and smiled, "Plenty," they said in unison.

That night, their father offered to drive them to the Bingley mansion.

"I insist, girls, and… put on your coats. It's cold out." The girls giggled.

Mr Bennet wanted to have a word with his oldest sisters. Paige sat up front with her father. They'd always had a good relationship and could talk about everything, especially things her mother and younger sisters were rarely interested in discussing. Topics such as politics and current news affairs and the economic crisis were all things that Paige and Mr Bennet had discussed on their frequent drives to school.

Shiloh turned some music on as Mr Bennet made sure both his girls had cab fare home, "just in case."

Paige thanked her father, she knew extra money was scarce and Mr Bennet had to take a second mortgage on the house. Mrs Bennet had to work longer hours. Yet both of their parents were always so generous with what they had.

"You both look so lovely tonight. I am so proud of my girls." He turned to Paige, "I'm worried about Rebel though and Sia just follows everything she does. They are such frivolous girls…"

"What do you mean Dad?"

"Well, your mom, whom I adore, seems to think it's okay for the girls to get into this music business and I'm worried about how shallow Rebel and Sia are already."

"Oh mom isn't taking them to the Maximum Sound casting call at century city, is she?"

There had been casting agents stalking the school halls looking for freshman to star as dancers for some new music channel.

"Yes, don't you agree it's a bad idea?"

Mr Bennet was pulling into Sunrise Drive at that moment. The entire road was lit up with fairy lights and the Bingley mansion looked like a palace of light in the dark.

"Yes, but… Wow," Shiloh said. Paige and her father just stared.

Paige turned to her Dad, "Um, yes, I do think it's a bad idea because both of my youngest sisters are a nightmare. But I'll ask Rys to keep an eye on them. He's my debate partner and his mom is the casting agent for that music show. I think he's going to be at the auditions too."

"Well, they won't listen to me and your mother seems to think I'm holding them back… so, I'd never want to stop them having fun."

"Don't worry dad," Shiloh said, "Paige will sort everything out."

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?"

Shiloh and Paige laughed.

"It's not the nineteenth century, Dad."

"You never stop worrying about your children."

"Thanks Dad," Shiloh and Paige smiled in unison as their dad drove off.


End file.
